You Just Call Out My Name
by TunedIn
Summary: Jane and Maura's friendship is put to the test as their lives and circumstances change. The most shocking of betrayals leaves Maura shattered and confined as a hostage to terrorists. When Jane learns of Maura's predicament she has to decide whether she will put everything she has on the line to help. All rights acknowledged and respected.
1. Chapter 1

**"_When your down and troubled and you need some love and care"_**

"Nice work Janey" Frankie gently punches his sister on the shoulder. "Another murderer heading to Walpole thanks to you."

"Come on Frankie; you blew this case wide open when you found the murder weapon." Jane punches her little brother back and smiles. Both Jane and Frankie turn as Frost locks cuffs on their man and hands him over to Frankie for processing.

Frost taps Frankie's shoulder as he leads the perp away, "drink at the Robber when you're done?"

The bad guy is not being agreeable and Frankie is struggling a little as he answers Frost, "Sure; let me get this tidied away and I'll see you there."

"How about it Korsack, Jane, want to have a drink at the Robber with me and Frankie?" Korsack's in but Jane has something else on her mind.

"You know what Frost; Maura's been a bit off the last week or so. I'm going to go fill her in on how all this went down and see how she is." Jane looks at her two partners, "yeah, so no I'll see you both tomorrow."

Jane's relieved to have put this case behind her. As she drives back to the station it frees her to give a little more thought to what's been going on with Maura. She's been through some pretty heavy stuff in recent times. Her father was shot by me; Jane recalls and shakes her head at the memory. She's found her biological mother and half-sister and that is still an emotional struggle for her. Then to top it off a guy she had feelings for turned out to be a serial killer and Maura was nearly one of his victims.

Jane's been with Maura through all of this and despite their issues when Jane shot her father, she and Maura have been tight since they reconciled. Jane smiles at the thought; they are closer than they've ever been. In the last couple of weeks Maura has not been the usual quirky Maura. Not enough for anyone else to notice but then again Jane knows Maura better than anyone else in their lives. Jane's drawn from her thoughts when her phone rings.

"Rizzoli"

"Hi Jane it's me" Maura responds.

"Hey Maura, I was just on my way to see you; you still at work?"

"Actually Jane I've finished for today I am just about to leave. I heard about your arrest, it must be a good feeling?"

"Yeah it is; it's always a good feeling when you get a bad ass off the streets. What are you doing; do you want to catch up?"

"Jane" Maura pauses. Jane becomes concerned but waits for Maura to continue. "Jane can I meet you at your place; I… I need to talk to you."

"Sure; is everything OK?"

"I think so but I want your opinion; I'll see you at your place in fifteen minutes."

When Jane gets home she changes into her favourite sweat pants and tee-shirt. She replaces her worn and dedicated boots with her favourite pair of socks. Back in the kitchen she scans her fridge and cupboards to see she has nothing to offer Maura when she arrives. Jane shrugs and opens a beer. What's she worried about Maura will bring her own; she always does. She knows Jane too well.

Jane looks through her peep-hole when there is a knock on her door. She can't help but smile; she can see a much skewed image of Maura with her trusty reusable shopping bag at her side. Maura smiles at Jane as she enters, "I brought a few things I hope you don't mind?" Jane mouths along to the exact sentence Maura uses every time she arrives at short notice and brings her own refreshments.

"I was counting on it Maura; unless you want beer and coco puffs I have nothing to offer you." Maura laughs at her friend. Jane however is on high alert, Maura seems bright enough; in fact almost perky but there is something still a little off about her.

"I brought Somerset Cheddar and some Black Monukka Grapes to nibble on" Maura explains as she empties the content from her bag. "I have lean prime beef strips and an array of Asian vegetables for a stir fry I'm going to whip up for us later and the pinnacle of the evening will be sharing this bottle of Belle Vallee Grand Cuvee 2003 Pinot Noir."

"I'm on beer but do you want me to open the wine for you?"

"Yes please!" Maura knows her way around Jane's apartment as well as her own home. Within minutes she has the cheese platter ready and is sitting at Jane's lounge waiting for her glass of wine.

"Here we go." Jane hands Maura the wine and tucks herself up on the lounge as well. After a long sip from her beer she starts the conversation. "This is nice Maura; we haven't done this in ages what's been going on?"

Maura washes down some cheese with her wine before she responds. "Ian's in town Jane; he has been for the last two weeks."

"That's it!" Jane's relieved. "I've been worried about nothing; why didn't you say anything?"

"He didn't want me to tell anyone and to be honest I was nervous if I told you; you might want to alert the proper authorities."

"Come on Maura I'm a homicide detective and he's the love of your life and as you point out his only crime is to take drug supplies that are about to be destroyed to poor countries in Africa where they can still be put to good use." Jane gives her friend an intent look then laughs "so how's it been?"

"Well firstly I'm not helping him this time. I told him it could come between you and me and I didn't want to be in that position." Maura gets a twinkle in her eye and her face lights up as she continues "but we've been in just about every other position you can think of." She giggles like a teenager as she pops another grape into her mouth.

"Maura" Jane feigns shock; "that is too much information." She picks up a piece of cheese and washes it down with a sip of her beer. "So how long's he staying; hang on, where's he staying. Ma hasn't mentioned anything."

"Your mother doesn't know he's in town, he's staying at a hotel."

"Oh; he is being discreet."

"Jane it's been amazing; he's… well you know what he means to me. I'm so happy."

Jane just looks at Maura taking in all that she's saying and of course, everything she's not saying. She can read Maura like a book and she can see her friend's genuine happiness. She doesn't get it though; the way Maura is now does not correlate with how she sounded on the phone a little earlier. Maura notices Jane staring. "What's wrong Jane; aren't you happy for me?"

"Sorry sweetie of course I am it's just…"

"What Jane?"

"Maura you sounded different on the phone earlier. I got the feeling you had something on your mind. You said you needed to talk to me."

"I do… I do need to talk to you" Maura's mood changes. Jane was right after all, Maura is clearly struggling with something.

"So tell me; what's up?" Jane encourages Maura to talk.

"Ian's asked me to marry him."

After nearly choking on her beer Jane is overcome at the news. "Oh my God Maura that's wonderful. God I'm so happy for you."

Maura smiles at her friends genuine delight at her news; she continues. "That was how I felt at first Jane; but think about it."

"What's there to think about Maura; you go weak at the knees just thinking about Ian; you adore him."

"Jane he wants me to go and live with him in Africa. He has a legitimate business there now and is settled. There is a 'Doctors without Borders' base in the town and there is work for me if I go."

"Oh." Jane considers what Maura's just said. "Oh; that does make your decision a little harder."

Maura and Jane sit in silence for a moment. They are both wondering what this will mean to their friendship.

Maura breaks the silence. "So Jane; what do you think. What should I do?"

Jane is suddenly acutely aware that she doesn't want to play any part in Maura's decision. "Oh. Hey whoa there! Maura I can't tell you what to do. Only you know the answer to that."

"I've worked so hard for everything I have here Jane."

Jane can't help herself. "So there you go; if he loves you enough to marry you; ask him to stay."

"I did Jane, he won't."

Jane finds herself fighting the urge to stop Maura; to tell her she can't go. She realises she's being selfish, first and foremost she wants Maura to be happy. She takes her hands. "Maura you know I've put my career ahead of my relationships because I love my job. The thing is sometimes when I'm lying alone in bed at night I wonder if I've done the right thing. I wonder if I'll still feel this way when I'm closing in on retirement."

"Jane"

"Maura the truth is I've never felt for anyone the way you feel about Ian."

Tears spill over Maura's cheeks "I hope you do one day Jane; I really wish that for you."

Jane forces a laugh and releases Maura's hands. "It sounds to me like you already know the answer Maura." Jane stands and goes to pull Maura up. "Come on you shouldn't be here; you should be with Ian; talking to him about this."

Maura pulls Jane back to the lounge. "Wait Jane; I can leave the job. You're right it's just a job."

Jane sits again "so what's the problem?"

Maura's tears again start to fall. "Don't you care that I'd be leaving Jane?"

Maura's words are like a punch to Jane "What?"

"The thing I'm most struggling with... is leaving you Jane."

Jane fights for control; the thought of her best friend living in Africa is breaking her heart. She steels herself, she would never stand in the way of Maura's happiness. "Don't be silly Maura I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend no matter where in the world you are; you know that; don't you?"

"Do you remember you once asked me if I'd ever had a best friend before?"

Jane forces a smile "I think I called you a Cyborg; didn't I?"

"Jane I've never had a friend like you; someone I feel completely safe with. Someone I would trust with my life. I don't want to be half a world away from you."

"Maura you'll have Ian."

Maura reads Jane's struggle for control as indifference and she's a little hurt. "Oh; so you're completely OK with me marrying Ian and moving to Africa."

Jane pulls Maura up again and hugs her. "I'll always be your friend Maura that will never change and as your friend I want you to be happy and Ian makes you happy. You have my blessings Maura. Now go and be with Ian." Jane feels guilty pushing Maura away but she needs to be alone.

Maura stares at Jane. "Are you sure?"

"Yes go."

"Thank you Jane." Maura pauses at the door. "I love you."

Jane smiles "yeah, yeah, yeah; call me tomorrow OK?" She closes the door behind Maura. Leaning back on it she slides to the floor. The tears start to flow as she wonders how she will ever get by without her best friend. On the other side of the door Maura's torn; there is so much more she wants to say. She goes to knock and then decides against it. With her own tears falling she heads to Ian's.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**And nothing; nothing is going right"**_

Jane is sitting in the Police café. After finishing all of Maura's wine last night she's in desperate need of a strong coffee. The wine and an uninterrupted night's sleep have helped her put Maura's news into better perspective. Maura's measured every other man she's ever dated against Ian and none of them have stacked up. The last time he was in town Maura was so heart-broken when he left Jane had sat with her for hours afterwards. The fact that this drifter had finally got his life together and was at last doing the right thing by Maura was paramount and Jane would support her every step of the way.

As Maura walks into the station she notices Jane sitting in the Café and decides to join her.

"Hello Jane."

"Hi Maura; what are you looking at me like that for?"

Maura sits "you finished off that wine didn't you; did you at least cook up the stir fry?"

Jane shrugs and smiles "yes and no."

"Good I'll come by and cook it for us tonight but you have to replace the wine." Maura is laughing as Angela walks over.

"Hello stranger am I making you feel unwelcome in your own home?"

"Hello Angela. No, don't be silly." When Angela waits for more information Maura struggles to find the words she needs without lying. "I was at Jane's last night."

"Well whatever you were drinking has had less impact than what Jane was drinking." Angela laughs and tops up Jane's coffee.

"Ma Please?"

Angela takes Maura's order and goes into the kitchen. Jane looks at Maura who again has that twinkle in her eye. "Find a few new positions did you?"

"Jane;" Maura's fakes being shocked. They both laugh. "Is it OK if I come by and cook us up that dinner tonight Jane?"

"What about Ian?"

Maura smiles and shows Jane the ring. "I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with Ian; I want to spend some time with my best friend before I leave."

"Man; that is some rock!" Jane's mesmerized by Maura's ring.

"Isn't it beautiful; he picked the stone out in South Africa; he had it set for me here at my favourite jewelers?"

"Maura it is really stunning; yeah of course, come round for dinner tonight; bring Ian if you like."

"He's busy tonight and we have so much to do." Maura excitement is blooming.

"We do?" Jane is trying to be enthusiastic but her head is hurting.

"Jane we're getting married in eight days and flying to Africa the next morning."

Jane's enthusiasm for Maura's news takes another selfish nose dive. Maura is leaving in nine days. She thought she would have more time to get use to everything. "Then we better get you organized tonight." Jane tries to hide her sadness.

Over dinner that evening Jane learns that Maura and Ian are getting married in a registry office. He doesn't want a big affair. Jane's sadness turns to disappointment. She has heard Maura's dreams of her wedding day and this is so far away from what she's had planned since she was five years old.

"Maura you seem to be making a lot of sacrifices; what about that wedding you've always dreamed about?"

"Jane I've waited and hoped that Ian might reach this point. He's all I've ever really wanted and besides you've always said my dreams were silly; for five-year old girls."

"Yeah maybe; I guess so." Jane's conflicted.

"Jane, I've struggled with how to ask you this without freaking you out."

Jane's alarm bells are ringing "ask me what?"

"Here goes, would you take next Friday off work and be my… well; be my best woman?"

"Oh my God that's your way of saying bridesmaid."

Maura laughs at Jane's reaction "well yes it is but I thought you would cope better with being my best woman and not my bridesmaid… and I promise I won't make you wear a dress!"

"No!"

"Please; come on Jane!"

"Only if I can wear a red sox jersey and throw peanuts instead of confetti."

"No that's your wedding dream not mine. Please Jane?"

"OK, OK and you can choose a dress for me Maura but it can't be pink and I don't want any frills; do you hear me?"

Maura claps her hands in excitement. "We're shopping on Saturday morning." They both laugh and continue to organise. They decide that Maura will hand in her resignation on Monday. She'll announce her plans to everyone on Monday too. Until then it is going to be Ian, Maura and Jane's secret.

The next morning, Friday morning exactly one week before Maura's wedding Jane is sitting at her desk. It's been quiet since their last arrest and Jane is going over her open files and trying to catch up on paperwork. Her evening with Maura is weighing on her mind. She is one of the most selfless people Jane has ever known and deep down she knows that while Maura would never ask or make an issue out of what she really wants; her wedding day is nothing like what she would have hoped for. Jane decides there is one last thing she can do for her best friend before she moves away.

"Frost I'm going to be out of the office for a few hours; cover for me will you?"

"Sure Jane; is it a new case? Do you need me to do anything?"

"No; it's personal. There's something really important I need to do. I'm on the cell if anybody needs me."

Jane races out of the office; she has a plan of action and Maura is going to have as close to the wedding she's always wanted; it's the least Jane can do.

When Jane arrives at Maura's on Saturday morning both Angela and Maura are concerned.

"Hello Janey; it's nice to see you. Where did you get to yesterday?"

"Hey Ma I had some running around I needed to do."

Maura looks at Jane with concern "is everything OK?"

"Yeah; I'm here and you wanted to go shopping didn't you?" Jane looks at her mother and raises her eyebrows. Angela wonders again how two different women can be such good friends. Angela has never been able to get Jane to go shopping with her; she hates it.

Maura and Jane hit the stores. Jane does a great job of keeping her secret from Maura. After she tries on a dress, Jane gives the sales lady different instructions while Maura changes in the dressing room. After a lot of fussing, she and Maura reach agreement on Jane's dress.

Monday arrives all too quickly. Maura calls Pike and when he arrives she hands him her resignation. She then calls Jane and she and Maura go down to the Café to tell Angela. When Angela hears the news she bursts into tears and hugs Maura.

"Sweet heart I am so happy for you!" Jane passes Angela some tissues.

"Thank you Angela; you will come on Friday won't you. Please make sure you can take the afternoon off." Maura is emotional at Angela's reaction.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Where are you having your honeymoon?"

"In Africa" Maura explains.

"Africa; how amazing." Angela is caught up in the emotion and doesn't yet realize Maura is leaving for good.

"I'm going to leave you guys to talk" Jane interrupts, "I have a few things I have to do."

Maura nods at Jane and moves Angela to sit down as Jane leaves.

"Angela I'm moving to Africa. I offered Jane my house but she won't take it she likes her apartment. I was hoping you'd move into the main house and look after it for me." Maura explains.

"You're moving to Africa; when?" Angela is in shock.

"This Saturday" Maura explains.

"Oh honey I'm happy where I am and I will take care of everything for you. Are you sure you're not selling up because of me" Angela asks.

"Angela I'll be back as often as I can; I want to keep my home here. I want you in the house; to use it for Rizzoli family gatherings. I couldn't leave if I didn't know you had that."

Angela grabs another tissue. "How's Jane coping?"

"About as well as I am if you mean how are we going to go being apart. Not that Jane would ever say it but it's the hardest part of all of this Angela. I will miss her so much."

"Oh Maura I'll miss you too; you're like a daughter to me. I'll always be here for you if you need anything. Oh and don't wait too long to give me a grandchild; you're the best chance I have at the moment." Both women laugh and then hug affectionately before Maura leaves to continue her packing up.

Meanwhile Jane has been on the phone to Constance. Maura told her parents she was getting married last night and they were still in shock when Jane called. Nonetheless Constance was delighted at Jane's news and assured Jane she had their full support. As she finishes her call with Constance Frost and Korsack walk in. It's clear they've heard the news by the way they look at Jane.

"Did you know" Korsack asks.

Jane nods, "she told me last Thursday."

"Pike's covering for her until they fill her position Jane; what is Maura thinking?" Frost is distressed at the thought of working with Pike. Jane and Korsack laugh.

"Maura's been in love with Ian ever since I've known her; longer in fact." Jane explains. "This is her dream come true; it really is. I couldn't be happier for her; despite Pike."

Korsack and Frost nod in understanding.

Jane fills Frost and Korsack in on her plans. They are both pleased and excited for Maura and just as happy at how Jane is handling everything. They're both disappointed to see Maura leave; they can't begin to imagine how Jane must be feeling.

"Your job is to contact Ian and make sure he does everything he's being asked to do; got it. If he gives you any trouble, tell him it is not a big affair and if he doesn't do this for Maura I'll shoot him." Jane looks at Frost and Korsack intently. They both laugh and Korsack assures Jane he'll have Ian where he's needed as expected and without any problems. Jane smiles at these two men she loves dearly.

A little later Jane pops into the cafe to check on her mum. Angela comes over and hugs her.

"Ma, please don't do that. What's wrong?"

"I'm sad for you honey; you're best friend is moving away. I know it must be hurting you."

"Ma, my best friend is marrying the man of her dreams and I am really happy for her."

"I'm sorry Janey, it's just I'm going to really miss her I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling."

"Of course I'll miss her, but in this day and age we'll keep in touch. The important thing is Maura's dreams are coming true Ma, let's not lose sight of that." Jane goes on to fill Angela in on her plans for Maura.

Angela is emotional and wipes the tears away as she again hugs her daughter. "You are a good girl Janey and a wonderful best friend. I am so proud of you and will do everything I can to help… and keep it a secret from Maura. I promise."

Jane pulls out of the hug "thanks Ma. I'm determined to make this special for her."

When Jane gets home on Monday evening she realises it's been a long and tiring day. She microwaves a frozen dinner and sits in front of her TV. She's about to turn it on when she finds herself thinking about her best friend. About the first time Maura really opened up to her. Jane was being hunted by Hoyt again.

"_I spent a lot of time alone. I was adopted and my father was a professor and my mother...she came from a wealthy family. I was an only child. I just realized something when I was reading about Hoyt that just never occurred to me before. There was a lot of benign neglect. It's not that they didn't love me. It's just that I didn't ask for much. I don't think I really knew how. And the less that I would ask for the less time they would have for me. They were just very involved in their own lives and into each other. They sent me to boarding school when I was ten. I actually think I sent away for the brochure myself. They were delighted. I was really lost."_

"_No matter what happened to you, you are nothing like that monster. Okay? Yeah, you're a little anti-social maybe, a little goofy. That's not the same thing._

"_Thank you."_

Jane thinks to herself; thank you Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest night"**_

The week has flown for Jane. As she drives to Maura's for a pre wedding celebration she desperately wishes she could turn back the clock for a few days. Jane's been struggling with how she's feeling. She is desperately happy for Maura she can feel it to her bones. She's excited to be giving Maura the wedding she's always wanted. Well almost any way! Yet when she's honest with herself she is feeling heart wrenched at Maura leaving.

Jane's conflicted at the feeling. Maura's been on holidays and trips to Europe before and it's never bothered her. Why now? The truth is Jane knows it's different this time. Their lives are changing. Maura won't be coming back this time, at least not to her day job. If they have children Ian wants to raise them in Australia. Every way Jane looks at it Maura is moving away from her in a way she doesn't know how to handle.

When Jane arrives she's welcomed by Maura, Constance and Angela and each have already had a glass or two of champagne. Jane forces herself to shake off her sadness and put on her happy face. It's hard not to get caught up in how happy Maura is and she reminds herself that she could not wish for anything more for her best friend. As Angela and Constance force Maura into the typical pre wedding traditions Jane sits back and watches. For a girl who was never getting married Maura is really caught up in the attention from her _two_ adoptive mothers.

"Come on Jane; come play" Angela tries to involve her daughter.

"No thanks Ma, it's bad enough she's convinced me to be her bridesmaid."

"Best woman!" Maura interjects and they all laugh.

As the evening comes to an end Angela and Constance disappear to the guest house and the guest room. Jane and Maura are left alone.

"So that's it then, tomorrows the big day." Jane taps her beer bottle against Maura's champagne flute.

Maura sighs "yes it is; I never believed this day would come."

"I'm really happy for you; you know that don't you?"

Maura stares at Jane and fights her emotions. "Yes Jane I know that you are. You are the best, best friend anyone could hope for."

Jane laughs. "How would you know I'm the only best friend you've ever had?"

Maura gently punches Jane's shoulder "and the only one I ever want."

"So you trust me then" Jane asks.

"That's an odd question; do you even have to ask?"

"Good; so I need you to be ready at 7:00am tomorrow. I'll be picking you up. I have a gift for you Maura and I need to give it to you before you head to the registry office. OK?"

Maura smiles "we're not eloping are we?"

Jane laughs "you're not my type remember!" Jane pauses before continuing, she is fighting for the right words. Maura waits; she knows how hard Jane finds talking about her feelings. "The thing is Maura; this is a big deal for me too. You're… well you're the best friend I've ever had. I just want to do something really special for you before you leave."

Maura can't help herself as tears roll out of her eyes. "Jane…"

"No don't Maura, this is as mushy as I can handle right now." They both giggle.

"Jane a big part of me is hurting too; we've been through so much together; I'm really going to miss you. I'll always be here for you. Anytime day or night; never… never hesitate to call me; do you promise?"

Jane stands "OK; this is getting too much for me. I'll see you in the morning; 7:00am. Don't be late!" She kisses the top of Maura's head as Maura just shakes it and laughs.

As Jane heads out the door Maura reassures her. "I'll be ready."

Jane arrives promptly at seven and Maura is good to her word; ready and waiting. They jump in the car and Jane heads out-of-town.

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day Maura, pity you're getting married in a registry office."

Maura smiles "its Ian; I think I'd marry him anywhere. So where are we going; what have you planned?"

"You'll see!"

Jane and Maura sit in silence for a little while. When Jane takes the exit for Cannon Mountain Maura becomes a little concerned.

"Where are we going? You're not kidnapping me on my wedding day are you?"

"What no! We're having breakfast on Cannon Mountain."

"Jane that's three hours away; we'll never make it back in time."

"Maura, you said you trusted me."

"OK, OK I'm sorry. I'm just going to rest my eyes and try to relax." Maura does just that.

Jane smiles at her friend "Good idea."

When they arrive at Cannon Mountain Jane organizes their gondola pass to the top. When they're in the Gondola Jane decides to explain.

"Maura do you remember the Cut Throat case we worked a little while back?"

Maura looks at her "it was a particularly awful case Jane. Taking virgins from Croatia and selling them as sex slaves. You did great work on that case."

Jane smiles "do you remember telling me about your dream wedding in the autopsy room that day."

"I remember you laughing at me and telling me only five-year old girls have…" Maura stops and looks out of the Gondola at the scenery. "Oh my goodness Jane; what have you done?"

"It's the closest thing I can find to a volcanic mountain at such short notice and I have it on very good authority there is no seismic activity going on here."

"What about Ian; he'd never agree to this."

"He had no choice; Korsack told him I'd shoot him if he didn't do as I say."

Maura sobs as she reaches over to hug Jane. "Oh Jane thank you so much. Everything is going to be perfect. This is the best gift; gosh I love you; thank you so much!

Jane takes in the hug mainly because she doesn't want Maura to see her fighting back her own tears.

When they get to Maura's room she opens it to find a very excited Angela and Constance already waiting for them.

"Maura we have your whole morning planned. We're all having a mani/pedi in half an hour and our hair and makeup done at one." Constance explains.

Maura just walks to the dress she can see hanging in the background. "Jane its silk chamois with an empire waist; its… it's stunning."

Jane laughs "I'm sorry I couldn't manage a twenty-foot train but it wouldn't be practical for what we have in store for you." Jane hands Maura tissues and laughs. Maura's appreciation of her gift is making Jane feel a lot better.

Angela hugs Maura "you better get those tears under control or your make up will never survive today sweetie." They all laugh.

When Jane returns to Maura's room at 2:30 Maura looks stunning. She's having a quiet moment with her father and Jane feels a little guilty for interrupting. "Maura you look beautiful." Jane can't help but give her a gentle hug. "Hello Professor Isles" she adds.

"Hello Jane, I do wish you would call me Harrison." He smiles warmly at Jane.

"How about Harry?"

"If those are my choices I'll stick with Professor Isles." He takes in Jane. He has met her a few times now but has always seen her in her every day clothes. He is quite taken back at just how stunning Jane Rizzoli is. "My Jane; you scrub up very well; you are quite beautiful." Jane is immediately uncomfortable and Maura has a quiet chuckle at this.

"You do look beautiful Jane" Maura adds.

"Thank you. OK so we have to get going."

Harrison and Maura follow Jane. When they come to the top of a wooden staircase that descends down the mountain they stop.

"Maura this is my gift to you." All three of them scan the scenery. The mountains are all you can see for miles. The shades and colours of springtime are overwhelming in their beauty. The sky is blue with the occasional wafting cloud. Maura takes a deep breath and literally breathes in the scene before her. She looks down the winding stair case and can see Ian waiting in his black tux. She can see the small gathering of friends. Not friends she tells herself; people who really love her.

Jane interrupts her thoughts. "Maura I have to lead you down in a second." She pauses. "Well; it's just things get crazy from here on in."

"It's OK Jane you don't have to say anything; everything you've done for me today says it all."

"Maura if you ever need me; think about this place, this moment and somehow I know I'll know. And I will be there for you anytime time; anywhere. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you Jane." They hug again and then a lone piper starts to play his bag pipes. The hauntingly beautiful sound echoes out across the mountain tops.

"Are you ready girls" Harrison asks, they both nod and Jane starts the long procession down the stair case to the waiting guests. Maura follows on her father's arm.

The whole ceremony has been beautiful and Jane is both enjoying herself and the satisfaction that she has done a good thing for Maura. She has to admit that Ian and Maura are glowing and despite her uncertainties about Ian, she can't deny this feels so right for Maura. When the formalities reach the point where Maura and Ian are to cut the cake; she turns to Jane and mouths 'you remembered the cake too?' In front of Ian and Maura is the very cake Maura described to her that day in the autopsy room. 'Hazelnut Almond / Chocolate Ganache.'

As proceedings are wrapping up and Maura and Ian say their goodbyes, Jane finds herself standing back from the small crowd. Maura breaks away from the gathering and comes over to her. "You will be at the airport tomorrow; won't you Jane?"

"What and miss the chance to make sure you get on that plane and go; of course I'll be there. Now you two go and have some fun sister."

Maura kisses Jane on the cheek, smiles that infectious grin and runs back to join Ian.

Jane times her trip to the airport to see Maura and Ian off with exact precision. She knows she is going to find this extremely hard and she doesn't want to have to be there any longer than is necessary for it to be right. When she arrives she can see that Maura is anxious, when she sees Jane, she breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone is there, Constance and Harrison, Angela, Tommy and Frankie and now her. They all stand around and chatter. There is excitement and anticipation all tinged with the inevitable goodbye that's coming.

Just then Jane's phone rings. Out of habit Maura opens her handbag expecting hers to ring too. It doesn't and Maura looks up at Jane who was watching her. Jane listens as everyone there waits silently.

"I'm sorry I have to go; there's been a murder in the Back Bay. They need me."

Jane stands frozen looking between Ian and Maura. This is not how it was supposed to go down, but then Jane thinks maybe it's a good thing. She was struggling anyway. She goes over to Ian and hugs him. While in close she whispers in his ear. "You ever do anything to hurt her and you'll have me to deal with; got it?" Ian nods. As Jane pulls back she says more openly; "take care, Ian and take care of Maura."

As she hugs Maura the tears start to fall. She can't stop them and decides not to try. Maura hugs her tight. "I'll miss you so much Jane."

On the spur of the moment Jane says something to Maura she's never said before. "I love you Maura." With that she pulls out of the hug and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well I've got to go. Safe travels; call me when you get there."

Maura's still in shock as Jane races away. Ian pulls her into a supportive and knowing hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am I'll come running to see you again"**_

Maura had called Jane from the airport when she arrived in Africa. She wanted to let Jane know that where she and Ian would be based would make regular communications difficult. She'd promised to check in with Jane as often as she could. Jane hasn't heard from Maura since and it's been over a month. Her one saving grace is it's been busy.

She, Frost and Korsack have just wrapped up a difficult murder. Timely too; as it's Friday evening and Jane has a weekend off. Jane, Frost and Korsack are sitting at their desks finishing off paperwork when Frankie walks in.

Jane notices her brother's attire. "Wow you're all dressed up; what are you up to tonight?"

"Me and Frost thought we'd hit the town seeing we both have tomorrow off. What are you doing tonight?"

"Me? Nothing; probably have a drink at the Robber before I go home."

Korsack joins in. He's been aware of Jane's loneliness outside of work. "That sounds like a good idea Jane; I'll join you for one or two." He looks at Frost.

Frost recognizes Korsack's stare, "Sure; we'll have a drink there too before we go out."

Jane catches on. "Guys I'm not some pity party; you know what? It's OK I'm just going to head home."

Frankie grabs her as she stands, "Janey it's not pity; we would do this even if Maura was hear you know that. Frost and I are going out but we're having a beer at the Robber before we do. I don't know what Korsack's plans are for the evening but he usually finishes a case by having a beer with us. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and come and have a drink."

Jane pulls out of Frankie's grasp and smiles "OK; OK I'll come and have a beer."

They're all sitting in the Robber. It has a nice energy as most patrons are unwinding for the weekend. "So what are you up too with your weekend off" Korsack asks Jane.

"Actually Casey called the other day. He asked if I'd come to one of his training sessions tomorrow. I said I would."

"How's that going" Frost asks.

"He still runs hot and cold but I try to be there when he needs me."

Frankie chimes in "how good a shot was that you pulled off today Janey. That guy was intent on hurting one of us; he was crazy."

"That idiot; Pike" Jane exclaims. "I can't help thinking if Maura had been on the case I wouldn't have had to shoot a paranoid schizophrenic."

"Maura would have picked up his symptoms earlier in this case; that's for sure" Korsack adds.

"What's going on with filling her role" Frost asks.

"I don't know" Jane adds.

"Cavanaugh says they're holding the position for Dr. Isles for six months. Just in case things don't work out over in Africa" Korsack explains.

"You're kidding right?" Jane's quite surprised at this information.

Korsack's ads "I don't think it's a reflection on the marriage Jane; I just think they know how hard it is where she is and I think they're hoping she'll want to come back."

Jane laughs, "She won't leave Ian; that I know!"

They all continue to chat for a little while longer. Jane is the first to get up to leave. She wants to make sure they're not still sitting around for her. "Well I'm off guys; you all have fun tonight. Don't break too many hearts." She pats Korsack's shoulder "that goes for you too big guy!"

As she heads for home Jane decides to call on her mother. Turning the car towards Maura's place is like putting it on auto pilot. When Jane enters Angela is having a cup of tea and reading a book. "Hey Ma" Jane walks in and kisses her mum.

"Hello Jane; what are you doing here on a Friday night?"

"Nice to see you too" Jane responds and heads to Maura's fridge.

"I'm sorry I just thought you'd be out and about."

"Yeah how sad am I; the only person I can find to hang out with on a free Friday night is my mother and it sounds like even she doesn't want me around." Jane flops on the lounge and turns on Maura's TV.

Angela goes and sits beside her. "You're welcome here anytime love; you know that."

"Thanks Ma."

"So you still haven't heard from Maura?"

"No I haven't. Ma; can I ask you something?

"Sure"

"Does it strike you as odd that Ian wouldn't tell Maura that there were no communication services where they would be living?"

"Yes it does and Constance is furious."

"So it's not just me then. Huh…"

* * *

When Maura arrived in the little community on the outskirts of Segeneyti in the Debub province in the south of Eritrea she's taken aback. She is still feeling a little uneasy that Ian had failed to mention that communications with home would not be easy. She's also mad at herself for a most uncharacteristic mistake. It's not like Maura not to check into every detail of the destination she would be living. Still, Ian had painted such a different picture, at least that's what she thought. She realises with sadness that her emotions had clouded her judgment.

A month in and Maura finds she is missing home more than she thought she would. Oh she knew she'd miss the people; especially Jane but she's thrown by how much she's missing her work. Her time with Ian is magical but working on live, disadvantaged families causes her more distress then she remembers. She has a sinking feeling she has let Ian rush her into this and that it's going to be much harder than she had first thought.

The area where Ian has set up his business is dry and dusty. The people are predominantly dark-skinned and practice either Christianity or Islam. The population of Segeneyti is only around nine thousand and their base could not play home to more than a couple of hundred people. The town has suffered much hardship as it's between Ethiopia and the Eritrean sea ports. When Eritrea secured its independence as a nation Ethiopia had become a land locked nation and a lot of conflict and death had occurred.

Ian has told Maura to be alert and aware at all times. This is cold comfort to her, especially when Ian takes his trips to collect the drugs he needs to keep this community healthy. She hates being in the town on her own. It wouldn't be so bad if she could talk to her friends and family back home and admits that when Ian is not with her she is desperately lonely and often very frightened.

Ian walks into their little mud brick home and wraps Maura in a warm hug. She turns and kisses him. She loves it when he's home. Maura has done her best to make the house homely and comfortable and it is proving to be a much-needed sanctuary. "Ian the next time you go into Asmara can I come, I am desperate to talk to Mother and to Jane."

Ian smiles at Maura as he tucks some of her loose hair behind her ears. "Sure; I'm heading there in two days."

Maura can't contain her excitement and the next two days seem to take an eternity to pass.

* * *

Jane is dead to the world when her cell phone starts to ring at three in the morning. No, no, no she thinks, I'm not working this weekend. She pulls the pillow over her head and then her judgment gets the better of her and in a sleepy voice she answers.

"Rizzoli"

"It's me; Maura."

Jane is instantly alert. "My God Maura; how are you. It's so good to hear from you?"

"Jane is your lap top handy, I'm in an internet cafe and I can Skype you. I'd like to see you."

"Sure, hang on a tick." Jane rushes out of her bedroom and grabs the lap top she's left fired up on her kitchen bench. She takes it and runs and jumps back in to bed. Her Skype is already ringing. As she answers the video connection fires up. "Maura; I was starting to worry."

Maura starts to laugh "I forgot how terrible you look when your sleep is interrupted." Jane's not concerned by Maura's comment as she runs her hands through her hair.

"Funny you don't look like you're about to strut down a fashion runway Missy." They both laugh.

"So tell me everything Maura, how's Ian; what's it like there; is it everything you were expecting?"

"Oh Jane Ian is wonderful. He's working so hard and doing so much good work for our community."

"What about you?" Jane interrupts.

"Well I'm poking needles into lots of live people Jane." Maura laughs.

Jane and Maura quickly lapse into their easy way of talking and their natural banter starts to flow. They talk for hours.

* * *

Ian makes sure Maura is safe and settled in the internet cafe and then heads off to his business meeting. He knows she and Jane will talk for hours. As he approaches the building he's meant to be at someone places a gun into his back and drags him down a nearby ally.

"White man; you have the drugs. No?" Ian is looking into the dark angry eyes of an Arab soldier. The man is carrying a semi automatic rifle over his shoulder and has an automatic pistol pointed straight between Ian's eyes.

Ian raises his hands "mate I don't have any drugs I promise?"

"Then where is the money?"

"I was just on my way to see Akil; I have a shipment of medicines coming in from Australia later today." Ian tries to reason.

"It is not Akil you have to worry about white man it is Al Hakam who is angry with you."

"I am doing everything Al Hakam has asked of me. Half of this shipment is for him. I need the other half for my community or people will get suspicious." Ian is nervous and he's struggling to keep up his composure.

"Come!" The soldier points the gun in the direction he wants Ian to move and Ian complies.

* * *

"How's Casey Jane?"

"I saw him today Maura. He runs hot and cold but he wanted me to come to his training session, so I went."

"How was it for you?"

"It's hard Maura. I'm trying to be supportive but it could be weeks before I hear from him again. It's really hard to see where all this is going."

"I'm sorry Jane."

"Don't be Maura; we can't all be swept off our feet by the perfect man. So tell me are you happy? No regrets?"

"Ah… it's all wonderful Jane; I couldn't be happier."

Jane picks up on the slightest hesitation and starts to frown. "Maura; this is me. come on give it to me straight."

"Well… I do love being here with Ian; I really do.

"But"

"Oh Jane I hate the work and I miss my lab; I'm not cut out for working on live people even if it's just routine checkups and immunizations."

"Hey; you just need to adjust. Give it more time."

"It's more than that Jane; did Ian ever mention to you that I wouldn't have any communications from our home?"

"It's funny you say that. Ma and I were only saying the same thing last night. Your mother's not happy either."

"I haven't been able to speak to her yet; I'm calling her when we finish up."

"You know Maura you were both so wrapped up in each other when he proposed there are probably a lot of things that will hit you both over the next little while."

"Yes you're probably right Jane. Well I have nothing but time to see how things go at the moment and Ian is being wonderful."

For the first time in their conversation there is an easy pause. Maura breaks the silence. "It's been so nice to talk to you at last. I miss you my friend."

"So we'll only get to chat once a month; I can live with that. Call me any chance you get though Maura."

"I will Jane; say hi to everyone."

When Jane lays back down she notices the sun is coming up. She doesn't have anywhere she has to be and tries to get back to sleep. She tosses and turns; she can't shake an uneasy feeling that has crept into her cop gut.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thank you to everyone who is following my story. I hope you're enjoying it. Thank you too for the reviews offering feedback, encouragement, commentary or seeking information re the direction it will take. Like a good magician I won't reveal my tricks but I will say it does have a happy ending. I hope you will choose to continue the ride.

"_**Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there yes I will; you've got a friend."**_

Maura's determined to make a go of things. While in Asmara she downloaded all the recent science and medicine publications that will help her stay at the forefront in African social diseases whilst also staying ahead of the game in the science of autopsy. This has helped Maura fill the empty and lonely times Ian is away.

In the weeks since she last contacted home Maura has found a new love, his name is Ermias. Ermias is a six-year-old Eritrean boy with Maura's sense of inquisitiveness and humour. She's running the clinic today and Ermias is serving as her assistant. Ian is off again gathering much-needed supplies to care for this community.

"Doc Mo, why you use jab-jab many?" In his local accent Ermias pronounces Maura more like Mowrah; hence Doc Mo. He watches her every move; his big brown eyes burning with curiosity.

Maura looks at him and frowns. It takes her a minute to register his question. She can see Ermias looking at the box of used needles. "Any infectious bacteria or disease can be carried on a needle to the next patient Ermias; that's why every patient must have a new clean needle."

Maura can see that Ermias has no idea what she's just said. She squats down to eye level with him and smiles. Maura does her best to explain in the local Tigrinya language and he breaks into fits of giggles at Doc Mo's efforts. Maura shakes her head and laughs as she stands. She pats his beautiful head as he skips over to his mother who is in the clinic today.

Maura busily goes about her business as the day passes. Every now and then her little shadow is behind her keeping a close eye on everything she does. Maura finds it amusing and comforting. She's disappointed when she sees him run off to play as she locks down the clinic for the evening.

As she strolls back to her house she finds herself thinking about her friends at BPD. They'd be just starting their day. She wonders how and where Ian is. She's expecting him back any day now. As she walks in Maura senses something is wrong. She stands frozen looking around. Nothing seems to have been disturbed. She puts her bag on the table and goes to change. After slipping into a designer pair of shorts and singlet top, she re-does her hair and wanders back to the main room.

Before Maura has time to do anything else there is a knock on her door. When she opens it Ermias is standing there with a bright yellow flower. Maura takes it and smiles "an Acacia Constricta; its beautiful Ermias. Thank you. Would you like to come in for a glass of water" she asks. His face lights up as he races past Maura into her home. She takes out two glasses and opens her cooler to pull out some bottled water. As she opens the cooler door she notices drips of blood.

Instantly gripped with fear she tells the little boy to stay where he is. She is listening intently as she starts to further explore her little home. As she moves out of the main room she's met by a young Arabic man. He points a semi automatic machine gun at Maura and tells her to back up. Ermias starts to scream and looks to run. The intruder trips him then points the gun at him. Maura senses an opportunity to make a move and tries to run. The young man reacts quickly and hits Maura's cheek with the butt of the rifle. It knocks her to the ground.

"Don't move and silence!" the intruder commands.

Ermias sniffles and Maura reaches over to hold his hand. She can feel her eye starting to swell but is not feeling the effect or symptoms of concussion. She's relieved. There follows a standoff where the young man and Maura stare at each other. She and Ermias are on the ground with him standing over them holding the gun. Finally Maura works up the courage to speak.

"I am Doctor Maura Isles from 'Doctors without Borders', this is my friend Ermias."

"What happened to Doctor Ian Faulkner?"

"This is his house and clinic, he will be back shortly he is just picking up supplies." Maura tries to sound convincing. What she's said is true she just hopes shortly is really soon.

"Are you involved in his drug running operation for Al Hakam and his pirates?"

Maura looks at the intruder in complete surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

At her reaction the intruder relaxes. He puts the gun down and helps Maura and Ermias up.

"Forgive me, my name is Halim. I am glad you are not one of the drug pirates in our region. You sound American?"

Maura looks at him nervously. "Do you hate Americans?"

Halim laughs "Hardly Doctor Maura Isles, I studied in America."

"I'm so sorry I just assumed…" Maura hesitates and Halim laughs.

"That all Arabic people hate Americans." Maura looks at him embarrassed. "I do not hate all Americans; I promise. Just the bad ones!"

Ermias is watching silently not sure what he should do. Maura remembers him.

"I was getting my little friend here a glass of water, may I continue?"

"Please" Halim responds "although until I am away I'm afraid I can't allow either of you to leave."

"What do you want" Maura asks.

"I have been shot; I came for treatment from Dr. Faulkner."

Maura quickly hands Ermias his water and grabs her bag. "What; where?"

Halim removes his garment and head-wear. He is wearing a pair of Rip Curl board shorts and a Billabong tee-shirt underneath. His left side from the ribs down is covered in blood. Maura removes his shirt and examines the wound. The bullet has passed through Halim's side. The wound will need cleaning and stitches but it's not life threatening.

Maura immediately starts to repair the wound. Meanwhile Ermias has started to relax and is once again playing Maura's assistant. "So you are not involved in Ian Faulkner's drug operation Doctor Isles?"

Halim pulls back a little as Maura disinfects. "If you're asking me whether I help him secure drugs that are past there use by dates; well not anymore?"

"Doctor Isles I work for the Eritrean Government. My job is to investigate the transport and shipping of large quantities of illegal drugs. Dr. Faulkner did not start out in the drug cartels but I can assure you he's involved now."

"That's nonsense; and if what you say is true why would you come to him for treatment?"

Halim takes a deep breath as Maura starts to suture the wound. "He's the best of a bad lot, Doctor."

Suddenly the front door opens "Hi Maura I'm…" Ian freezes at the scene. "What the hell is going on here?"

Maura looks up at him as Ermias runs over and grabs one of Ian's legs. "I'm sorry to have stolen one of your patients honey. Halim's been shot he came looking for you."

The two men stare at each other without speaking. Each is trying to assess the situation and how Maura is going to react. Halim has just realized Maura's relationship with Ian is more than just professional. Ian knows Halim is suspicious of the drug activities taking place and is nervous about what he might have told Maura.

Maura finishes up. "There you go Halim; good as new! Well, maybe not as good as new but if you keep it clean and change the dressing regularly you should be fine. Pop back in about four days and Ian or I will take the stitches out for you."

Halim stands "thank you Doctor Isles. It has been very nice to meet you."

Ian notices Maura's eye "Maura what happened to your eye?" Ian is ready to take to Halim.

Ermias looks from Ian to Maura to Halim. He is sensing the tension.

"It is nothing sweet heart just a little misunderstanding earlier today. I'm still very new and clumsy to the ways around here."

Ian and Halim are surprised at Maura's response but for very different reasons.

Halim gets dressed "it's good to see you again Doctor Faulkner and very nice to meet you Doctor Isles. Thank you for attending to my injury." Halim leaves.

Maura and Ian stare at each other; neither wants to speak first. Ermias innocently breaks the silence. "May I please have water more?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ermias, yes of course." Maura goes and fills his glass. "Would you like one to honey" Maura asks.

"Yeah ta; that'd be lovely Maura. Are you sure you're OK?" Ian walks over and wraps his arms around Maura in the way that always makes her melt.

* * *

Jane is standing in the morgue trying to contain her mounting frustration with Doctor Pike. Senior Criminologist Chang walks in.

"Detective Rizzoli could I speak to you in private please?

"Ms. Chang is this information pertinent to our case?" Pike questions Suzie's action.

Suzie looks over her glasses at him "no sir, it personal; Detective Rizzoli is helping me with a personal problem."

Jane smirks as she walks out with Suzie. "What's up?"

"Detective I would never do this to Dr. Isles it's just…"

"It's OK Suzie what's going on?"

"Doctor Pike is driving the team crazy." Jane laughs and Suzie carries on. "I have the utmost respect for Doctor Isles and when I watch Pike work I feel it reflects badly on all of us."

Jane nods "I know what you mean."

"This case you're working Detective; I asked myself how Dr. Isles might approach it and decided to run a few extra test off my own bat. I think you should see these reports."

Jane scans the file "Oh my God Suzie, you're a genius. Maura would be proud of you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Jane runs off towards the squad room.

As Jane enters she already has a plan of action. "Frost, Korsack it's the father, Milton Boxer. Check out these reports Suzie just ran."

Korsack takes the file and scans it. "So it is; Frost you come with me. Cooper you ride with Rizzoli. Jane we'll radio for back up."

They all race out to their cars. When they pull up at Boxer's the place is eerily quiet. The four detectives stand at their cars. "I don't like the feel of this" Jane says "It's too open and too quiet." At that moment a shot rings out and takes out the headlight on Frosts car. They dive for cover.

"OK that's better" Jane whispers. "Frost, Korsack keep him shooting while Riley and I head around the back."

"Got ya covered Jane" Frost responds.

Jane and Riley reach the back door. Jane tries it and it's open. They sneak in quietly as shots continue to ring out. They know the are getting closer to Boxer as the shots get louder. When they reach the door to where the shots are coming from Jane looks to Riley. They both have their weapons ready. Riley nods and Jane opens the door.

"Boston Police put your weapon down!" Jane shouts. Boxer turns and tries to fire. Jane shoots twice then everything is over. She looks at Cooper, "You OK?" Riley nods and takes a deep breath. Korsack and Frost come running up to inspect the scene and check on their colleagues.

As things are wrapped up at the scene Jane offers Riley a ride back to the station. Neither one is saying much they're both exhausted. Suddenly from nowhere Jane has a question. "Riley do you know much about the international drug scene?"

"A little; why?"

"I've been out of it for too long but I'm curious; how easy would it be to ship illegal prescription drugs in and out of Eritrea?"

"I wouldn't try it Jane, if the wrong people got the wrong idea it could get very nasty."

"What do you mean?"

"Eritrea has ports on the Red Sea they are run by a number of African and Arabic drug cartels; doing any sort of running that bypasses their system would be like taking on Paddy Doyle and the Boston docks."

"Hmm; if I wanted to contact someone in the know over there, you know a good guy. Could you help me?"

"I'd need some time" Riley explains.

"Oh it's not urgent, I don't know; I'm just a little worried about Maura. I wouldn't mind getting someone to check in on her from time to time. Sounds like a rough place, if you know what I mean" Jane explains.

"Sure I'll see what I can do." Riley's flattered that Jane has opened up to her like this. She knows Rizzoli is the best and she can be intimidating at times. Riley is keen to get close enough to really learn from her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For anyone out there that liked Ian at all you will find it very difficult after this chapter.

"_**If the sky above you turns dark and full of clouds and that old north wind begins to blow."**_

Later that night Maura and Ian are lying in bed. Since he's returned from taking Ermias home neither one has brought up the events of earlier that evening. Far from making mad passionate love neither one can even look at each other. Hours pass and they're both tossing and turning; clearly neither is asleep. Maura knows Ian well enough to know that she'll have to break the silence. She's also smart enough to know she is going to have to play this out very carefully.

"Ian, honey I know you're awake. I'm sorry but I have to ask; who is Halim, why was he shot and why'd did he break into our house looking specifically for you?"

Ian rolls on his side; lifts his head and rests it on the palm of his hand. He looks down on Maura who's lying flat on her back looking blankly at the ceiling. "What did he say?"

"Not much; just that we were hostages until I fixed his wounds and he managed to get away."

"Maura honey, I'm so sorry that happened to you while I was away. I'm so angry with myself I could punch out the walls." Maura just takes a deep breath but doesn't say anything. "Did he hit you Maura is that how you got the black eye?"

Maura thinks carefully before she answers. "Yes Ian he hit me when I tried to get away. I didn't want to say anything to you while he was in our house. I was terrified he'd kill you or Ermias. Actually my adrenal glands were producing so much adrenalin I'm amazed I was able to stay somewhat calm."

Ian leans down to kiss Maura "I'm so sorry my sweet."

Maura turns away from his kiss "not yet Ian, I need answers. I was afraid to be here on my own before all this. Now I'm terrified. What have I got myself into" she asks; almost pleads.

Ian draws back a little hurt and angry. Maura has never pulled away from him like that before. "Maura you're one of the smartest people on earth; God knows how high you're IQ is. You and I roamed around Africa for a year when we first met. You can't tell me you had no idea what this would be like for you?"

Maura turns and glares at him. "Ian…"

"What Maura? What! Are you saying this is somehow my fault?"

Maura takes a deep breath to control her own mounting anger. "What I'm saying is I did not expect to be left alone every other week. What I'm saying is I didn't expect to have Arabic men carrying semi automatic rifles breaking into my home. What I would like to know is why, when we manage a small community clinic here; some sort of soldier would seek you out to mend his wounds."

Ian falls back on to the flat of his back; he lets out a long breath as he does so. "I'm sorry Maura; I don't know what to say. I don't know."

"Ian, are you in a trouble? You can tell me anything. I'll help in any way I can."

"Now you're being silly. I tell you what; why don't we close the clinic tomorrow and you and I take a drive into Asmara. You can call Jane and your mum and we can have a nice lunch in a proper restaurant. What do you say?"

The thought of being able to talk to Jane about her situation comforts her. Maura decides to placate Ian. "I'm sorry honey and thank you; I'd really like that."

The drive into Asmara is pleasant enough. Its 10:00am when Ian pulls up at the internet café Maura last used to contact home. "How about I leave you in peace for a couple of hours Maura, I'll book us into the restaurant for 1pm. Does that work for you?"

Maura nods "thanks honey."

Jane's working a tough case; when her phone rings it surprises her for several reasons. Firstly she realizes she's fallen asleep on the lounge with case notes spread everywhere and secondly that it's three in the morning. Jane answers "let me guess; this is the person who was once my very best BFF who can only find time to ring me once every three of four months."

"Jane?" Maura's surprised, she expected Jane to be happy to hear from her.

"I'm sorry Maura I am actually so happy to hear from you; I really am. I've been working a case all night and I fell asleep on the lounge and I have a crick in my neck and enough about me…"

Maura laughs as she realises Jane is being the Jane she knows and loves. She immediately feels better. "I'm sorry to interrupt you then." They both laugh. "So other than the case how are you Jane?"

"Actually all things considered I'm pretty good. I've been a little worried about you though. Your one and only other call left me feeling a little uneasy."

"I'm sorry Jane I didn't mean to worry you."

"So have you settled in; are you feeling better about Eritrea?"

"No Jane I'm not. Jane…"

"What Maura? What's happened?"

"As you know Ian's away a lot and yesterday when I got home from the clinic I was greeted by an Eritrean Government soldier of some kind who thought I was part of some drug cartel. It turned out he'd been shot and was looking for Ian."

"My God Maura, did he hurt you?"'

"He hit me with his gun but it was my fault. I tried to escape."

"Holy crap Maura, are you OK?"

"My Orbicularis oculi is bruised and swollen but I'm fine."

"Your what?"

"My eye."

"Oh; oh so what did you do?"

"What could I do, I treated his injury. He turned out to be OK and that's what has me really scared."

"I don't get it?"

"Jane he says Ian is the best of a bad lot; it's like the entire medical system over here is tied up with drug trafficking. He's says Ian's involved."

"Is Ian back, what's he say?"

"Yes but I haven't asked him directly; I've asked him if he's in trouble but he says he's not and that I shouldn't be worried."

"Hmm"

"What is it Jane?"

"I asked Riley what she knew about the Eritrean drug scene. She said it was nasty because the cartels control the docks that feed a lot of poor land locked African countries. She said if someone got caught running any sort of illegal drugs; even if they're just out of date prescription drugs for poor communities it could get ugly."

"Ian says he's fine. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have a bad feeling about everything. Oh Jane what am I going to do?"

"For all the things I do and don't like about Ian…"

Maura interrupts "There are things you don't like about Ian; how do I not know this?"

"Maura!; I was going to say for all the things I do and don't like about Ian the one thing I'm pretty certain of, is that he loves you."

"I know, I know and I love him so much, what if he is in trouble?"

"I hate to say it Maura but I think you somehow have to have it out with him. If he doesn't come clean and satisfy all your concerns than my advice is get out of there and come home as soon as you can."

"What; leave him?"

"If you have to. Hey so how is it you're able to call today; shouldn't you be running the clinic?"

"After yesterday Ian decided to close for the day, he thought being able to talk to you and mother might make me feel better."

"Hmm; well when you have it out with him; if you're not satisfied and need to talk to me you get yourself to Asmalala or wherever the hell you are and call me; got it?"

"I will Jane, thank you. It's been lovely to talk but I better scoot and call mother I'm meeting up with Ian at one for lunch."

"Cool and same Maura; oh and Maura be careful! Promise me, if you are in any danger you get straight on a plane and get out of there. OK?"

"I will Jane; thank you."

* * *

"So you want me to carry out plan B now?" Al Hakam is perplexed. "You have pleaded for me to give you more time, now you want me to kidnap your wife?"

"I know, I know." Ian is pale and shaking.

"I do not understand? You are meeting your agreed commitments and your shipments seem to be coming in regularly, what has changed… lovers spat perhaps!" Al Hakam laughs at Ian with contempt.

"Halim came looking for me while I was away. My wife treated him for a wound I assume your people caused. I wasn't there; I don't know what's been said."

"You; you're afraid that your wife knows something, ha!"

"She is extremely intelligent, even if Halim did not say anything, she is questioning why he came looking for me."

"Huh; it seems that for a woman she may have some intelligence because it is an interesting question. Why did Halim come looking for you?"

"I have no idea."

"I am out of time and patience for you white man; it will be as you wish. Plan B will be implemented tomorrow."

* * *

Maura notices Ian as he walks into the cafe. "Oh mother Ian is here I have to go. I miss you. Yes you too. Au Reviour."

"Hello my love, are you ready?" Ian walks up and kisses Maura.

"Are you OK Ian, you look very pale. Are you not feeling well?"

"Do you feel better having spoken to Jane and your Mother?"

Maura smiles as she stands "yes; yes I do."

"Then I have never been better; let me treat you to the finest of Eritrean cuisine."

They enjoy a lovely lunch and chat amicably on the way back to their base. Ian pampers Maura in every way at home. He gives her a romantic massage before running a bubble bath albeit in their poor excuse for a bath tub. They climb into bed wrapped in each other and when they've finished their love-making Maura falls into a blissful sleep. Ian watches her for the rest of the night knowing that he has completed the betrayal of the only woman he's ever really loved.

It's a beautiful morning and Maura and Ian are treating the mothers, children and babies who have come for various ailments. Ermias is there and he alternates between Maura and Ian as he shadows their every move taking in everything he can. Ian has been so charming Maura hasn't wanted to break the spell by bringing up Halim and her concerns. For now she is enjoying this beautiful morning with her husband and her second favourite man in the world, Ermias.

All of a sudden there is an almighty explosion and the far wall of the clinic collapses. Maura, Ian and the patients lucky enough to be at their end are covered in dust and dry mud. The women and children are screaming and babies are crying.

Maura hears Ian shouting "Maura are you OK?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Can you see Ermias?"

"I'll look for him, stay here." Ian runs outside. Maura continues to try to calm and treat any one hurt in the explosion. Outside Ian runs to the van that's waiting for him in the distance. As he jumps in he reminds Al Hakam's men that Maura is to be taken hostage alive.

Al Hakam's men storm the community and the clinic firing shots, enjoying the opportunity to wipe out as many local Eritreans as they can. It's nothing short of a massacre. Everyone in the clinic including Maura is trying to take cover and hide. Maura is doing her best to keep people down and comfort them when she hears Ermias. She stands to see him looking and calling for her.

"Doctor Mowrah, Doctor Mow…"

Maura screams "no! no!" as the shots ring out and Ermias falls to the ground covered in blood. Maura runs to him. The noise and commotion are deafening and yet everything seems to have gone into slow motion. "Ermias" she screams at the lifeless little body. Suddenly Maura is facing in a different direction and feeling incredible pain. "Ian" she cries. Another searing blast of pain goes through her and then nothing. Maura's world goes eerily quiet and fades to black.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Keep your head together and call my name out loud. Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door."**_

Jane's had a terrible night's sleep; she's been worried about Maura ever since her call yesterday. As a cop it's always been her job to protect but there are a few people she's always felt the need to protect over and above the call of duty. Her mother, Frankie and Tommy are on that list and over the last few years Maura's crept high on to that list as well. Her dilemma is; how does she protect someone that's half a world away. She tries to take comfort in the fact that her friend is intelligent and capable. It just when she thinks of Maura around Ian, she sees someone almost irrationally blinded by love and when she thinks about _that_ Maura, her anxiety levels increase even more.

Jane darts in and out of traffic as she drives to work. She uncharacteristically blows her horn at too many innocent drivers. The truth is she's feeling downright crappy! She's working three open cases at the moment and poor old Frost is crook as a dog. She knows he'd be at work if he was well enough but with her lack of sleep and her high anxiety she's just plain pissed at the load she's carrying. Korsack's already in the office typing away at his computer when Jane arrives. "Hey Korsack" her delivery is slow and dull.

"Good morning to you to, Rizzoli" Korsack smiles. It's not unusual for Jane to be off in the mornings. He knows she's haunted by nightmares. The truth is he still dreams about Hoyt too.

"Sorry Korsack, I'm going to go grab a coffee; want one?"

"Sure; hey Jane I saw something on the FBI general warning alerts about a massacre in Eritrea I wonder if it's anywhere near Maura and Ian's operation?"

"What! What massacre. When did it happen?" Jane is suddenly agitated. She stands taller and runs her hands through her wild and dark hair.

"Hey steady Jane, it happened over night, it's just coming in on the wires. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sure it's nothing."

Jane uses Korsack's concession to get away for a minute. She's finding it hard to breathe. She doesn't want to be seen to be over reacting but all of a sudden her fear for Maura has gone off the Richter scale. "Yeah I'm sure it's nothing; want that coffee?" At Korsack's nod, Jane heads to the café.

Angela is cleaning up some tables when Jane enters. "Hey Ma" she greets her mother.

"Sweetheart you look terrible is everything alright?"

"Yeah, rough night that's all. Hey have you got your lap top here?"

Angela nods and grabs her computer from behind the serving counter. "Here you go, what's up?"

"I just need to Google something, it won't take a second."

"Let me get you something to eat while you're on that thing." Angela brushes her daughter's hair off her shoulders as she walks away.

Jane's already searching for any news from Eritrea. "What? Oh thanks Ma." After digging around the search engine Jane finds a brief report of an attack on a small community near Segeneyti in Eritrea. There's not a lot of information. As yet the motivation of the attack is not clear. No one has claimed responsibility. The victims, mostly women and children seem to be native to Eritrea. The US Department of Foreign Affairs (USDFA) is monitoring the situation. They urge anyone thinking of traveling to the region to check the Travel Safety Status and report to USDFA accordingly.

Google shows some images and Jane scans the photos several times looking for anything to indicate whether it's where Maura and Ian are based. The scenes are horrific, although sadly in this day and age they're so common, Jane like many others is completely desensitized. She skips the death and carnage and looks closely at the walls, floors and anything else left that might show any sign of Maura or Ian. She lets out along breath as she admits there is nothing in the photos to confirm her concerns. She forces herself to think in the positive.

When Angela brings Jane some bunny pancakes she notices she's shaking. "Baby, are you OK?"

Jane looks down at the plate Angela has placed in front of her. "Ma I have asked you so many times; no bunny pancakes at work!"

Angela ignores her and moves beside Jane and puts an arm around her shoulders. "I'm worried about you?"

Jane takes a mouthful of her breakfast although the food does not want to go down. After a gulp Jane leans into Angela. "I'm just being silly Ma, Maura called last night and things aren't going as well as she'd hoped and then a little while ago a village in Eritrea was attacked."

"Oh my God" Angela squeezes Jane tighter with the arm she has around her while her other hand goes to her own heart.

"Oh, hey; I have no reason to believe its Maura and Ian's town although it's in the region where they're set up."

Angela feels sick to the stomach, Jane realises she's started to quiver. "Oh Ma, come on. I shouldn't have said anything. It's too early to worry. I'll keep checking for more news and let you know if I hear anything, OK?"

Angela releases Jane and stares at her. "Please make sure you do honey. Oh; poor Maura. If it's anywhere near her she'll be terrified."

Jane takes another gulp of her pancakes and then pushes the plate to her mother who's still standing beside her. She's now looking at the report Jane had found on her computer. Jane stands and moves to pour her and Korsack a coffee. "I got to go Ma; I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." Angela nods and waves before picking up her lap top and going back to the serving area.

Jane forces herself to concentrate for the better part of the day. She and Korsack visit a few suspects and undertake a number of interviews. They get a few interesting tid bits to investigate further but Jane knows a small part of her is just going through the motions. They're both back at their desks going over different aspects of their cases when Cavanaugh walks into the squad room.

"Rizzoli, Korsack in my office now!"

Jane and Korsack share a questioning glance as they both get up and do as directed. When they enter his office they both stand at a sort of informal attention in front of his desk. Cavanaugh instructs them to sit down. They do.

"There's been some sort of attack in Eritrea today." Cavanaugh explains.

"Please tell me Maura's OK?" Jane interrupts.

"Take it easy Rizzoli; let me finish." He stares at Jane. She clasps her hands and starts to rub the scars. Korsack reaches across and rests a hand on her forearm.

"The Department of Foreign Affairs has confirmed that it is the 'Doctors without Borders' base of Doctor Ian Faulkner and Doctor Maura Isles." Cavanaugh looks sympathetically at Jane. She seems to be holding her breath. She's staring at the floor. Cavanaugh continues. "The bodies of fifty-seven men, women and children; mostly women and children have been recovered and accounted for." Cavanaugh pauses. "Jane they are all native to Eritrea."

Jane looks at her lieutenant then at Korsack and then back to the lieutenant. "What's that mean" she finally asks.

"They're missing Jane. The USDFA have their people investigating through every channel they can. They haven't found anything helpful yet."

"Possible hostage situation" Korsack asks.

"What; no! Why?" Jane is trying to make some sense out of what she's hearing.

"Think about it Jane; they're both Doctors. Australia is one of our allies and Doctor Isles comes from money. You've got motives right there." Korsack tries to reassure her, "but that's good Jane it means they're more than likely still alive."

"You know what Korsack, thinking that through; I don't find it very comforting." Jane almost whispers.

Cavanaugh interrupts "here's the thing. USDFA can't keep it from the media any longer. It is about to become news that the former Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and her husband are missing as a result of today's massacre in Eritrea."

Jane stares at Cavanaugh "and we're not to talk to them if they try to get any information from any of us; right?"

"Right" Cavanaugh nods. "Pike and his team are also being briefed on the situation as we speak."

"OK; that's OK but what are we going to do. We have to be able to do something to help?" Jane has rubbed the skin off one of her scars and it's bleeding."

Korsack looks at her "has Maura said anything to you. Have you got anything that might help?"

Jane's about to fill them in on her talk with Maura last night when something in her gut stops her. "No; no I mean I've only spoken to her twice since she left."

"Well if you think of anything Rizzoli report to me ASAP; got it?" Cavanaugh insists.

Jane nods and gets up and leaves his office. Korsack looks at Sean, "anything else" he asks.

"Keep an eye on Rizzoli Vince and I need you to brief Frost tonight." Korsack nods at his lieutenant as he leaves.

Jane is tapping away at her computer when Korsack gets back to his desk. "Jane!, you and me; the Robber, now!"

When they enter the Robber Korsack steers Jane to a booth and goes and orders two double malt whiskey's on the rocks. He takes them back to the table. Jane just looks at him. "I don't drink that stuff Korsack" she tells him.

"You will because I'm ordering you to Rizzoli." Korsack is stern as he says this.

Jane picks it up and slams it down in one mouthful. It burns all the way. "Right that's done, what's this about Korsack?"

"Jane I feel sick too, I'm scared for Doctor Isles but I need you to keep a level head. Do you hear me?"

"Don't patronize me Vince. Maura's in serious trouble; do you really think those bureaucrats in USDFA are going to create an international incident by trying to find them. They'd rather she was dead then face a hostage situation. I've got to do something!"

"What are you going to do Jane get on a plane and go and find her yourself?" Korsack's frustration is growing.

"That's a good idea; I might just do that."

"You do that Jane and Maura's as good as dead. You sit tight; do you hear me. We wait for information Jane; we wait, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah; later Korsack" Jane gets up and leaves. Korsack turns and watches her walk out the door. At that moment she reminds him of a loaded pistol ready to fire. He shakes his head.

On her way home Jane decides to call on her mother. She heads for Maura's. When she arrives, Angela, Frankie and Tommy are there. "What ma; did you call a Rizzoli family dinner and not invite me." Jane's contempt is clear in her voice.

"Don't speak to me like that Missy, It's all over headquarters and we're all just as worried as you are." Angela is stern with her daughter.

"I'm sorry Ma, I shouldn't have gone off."

"Are you OK Janey" Frankie asks.

"About as good as all of you by the looks of it" she replies.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy looks at Jane his face is stained with fear.

Jane realizes they all need her to keep it together. "Right now, we're not going to do anything. We sit tight and wait for more information. The authorities are doing everything they can. I'm assured that in this situation no news is definitely good news."

Tommy goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer for him, Janey and Frankie. "What can I get you Ma?"

"I'm fine Tommy; if I cook will you all eat something?"

They all agree, they realise their mother needs to cook to comfort herself as much as feed them. As she walks into the kitchen Angela turns back to her kids "poor Constance and Harrison, they must be going out of their minds."


	8. Chapter 8

"_**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am I'll come running to see you again."**_

"Are you all crazy; the deal was nothing was to happen to Maura. Where the hell is she; what's going on?" Ian stares directly at Akil.

"Shut up Doctor. You asked that we undertake this operation. It has been done and all is going to plan for us." Akil's response is sharp.

"Where's Al Hakam I want to speak to him?" Ian tries to stare down Akil.

"He has no need for you at the moment. He will speak to you when he's ready. I suggest you sit and be quiet or you will suffer the same fate as your wife Doctor Faulkner." Akil's shameless smile looks more like a sneer.

"Pull your head in Akil, I'm not an idiot. If you want this operation to work you need me." Ian tries to sound more confident than he feels.

"Perhaps yes perhaps no. It is lucky for you it is not my decision." The expression that flashes in and out of Akil's eyes scares the crap out of Ian.

* * *

After Frankie and Tommy leave Jane decides to sit with her mother for a while. Neither has any words left. As it grows a little uncomfortable Jane makes a decision. "You know what Ma, I think I'll crash here tonight."

Angela nods and rises. "The guest room is ready I changed the linen and cleaned it up after Constance and Harrison left. No one's been in there since."

Thanks Ma, night!"

Angela kisses her daughter and heads out to the guest house. Jane heads to the guest room. As she does she passes Maura's room, the door is open. Jane wanders in and looks around. Everything about the room is pure Maura. Her dresser has bottles of unbelievably expensive perfumes. Jane can't even pronounce half of them. The painting on the wall is an original Picasso. Jane's always told Maura she hates it, looking at it tonight it seems much easier on the eye.

Jane walks to her wardrobe. When she opens the door a tear sneaks over an eye lid and down one cheek. There before her is Maura's amazing array of fancy clothes. Jane had cracked up laughing when she was helping Maura pack. Maura had almost wept at having to leave so much of her beloved wardrobe behind. Jane walks to the bed and picks up one of the far too many pillows Maura has. She cuddles it into her chest and notices it smells like her best friend. She kicks her shoes off and lies down. Jane drifts off to sleep on Maura's bed hoping and praying that she's OK.

When Jane wakes she can hear her mother pottering around in the kitchen. She can also hear the TV. She walks out and greets her mother; she looks haggard. "Rough night; hey Ma" Angela nods and points to the television. Jane turns and sees that the coverage of Maura and Ian is in full flight. With pictures of them in the background the reports state they are both missing after the attacks in Eritrea. There doesn't seem to be any new news. Jane turns the TV off.

"She's going to be OK, try not to worry." Jane tries to reassure her mother.

"I know sweetie; I've always hated that you and Maura are drawn to such dangerous work. When she comes home she's never going back to Africa."

Jane smiles "Ma, Maura is not your daughter, you don't actually get any say in what she does."

"Hmm; we'll see" Angela retorts.

"Ma I'm not going in today I'm feeling a little off. If anyone asks just tell them I have a bug, would you?"

"What are you up to Jane Clementine Rizzoli?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that! I'm not up to anything. I… I just want to stay home in case; you know, in case Maura calls." Jane kisses her mother and heads home to her apartment.

Once home she picks up her cell and calls Constance. "Hi it's me. Tell me everything you know."

* * *

Ian is lying in his uncomfortable quarters. He's angry, he's frustrated and he's scared. No one's telling him anything and he has no idea whether Maura's alive or dead. Suddenly he hears his door being unlocked and one of Akil's men orders him up and directs him towards some sort of bunker he's never seen before. Once inside, before him is an amazing looking computer and communications system. Standing there is Al Hakam and Akil. There are a number of other people. Some are armed soldiers, others appear to be computer operators or engineers.

"Doctor Faulkner you look tired are your quarters not to your satisfaction?" Akil smirks.

Al Hakam waves a hand and Akil pulls back. "Doctor Faulkner it is time to tell the world who we are and to start the negotiation process."

"So Doctor Isles is alive then" Ian asks.

"You are naive Doctor; that is not how this game is played. It is not important whether your wife is alive; only that they think she is." Al Hakam looks at Ian with absolute contempt. "If you do not carry through with your commitments to us I can assure you good doctor you will meet the same fate as she."

"We had a deal; you gave me your word." Ian's words are futile.

"Your country is allies of the infidel who lies and steals; what do you know of keeping promises." Al Hakam has moved perilously close to Ian. "Do not mess with me; do as instructed and you might come out of this alive. Do you hear me?"

Akil hands Ian a piece of paper. "This is what you will say, we are about to record."

Ian scans the paper. "Come on mate; I can't say this. This is so not what we agreed."

Akil pulls out a semi automatic pistol and places it on Ian's forehead right between his eyes.

"OK; OK I'll read it." Ian relents.

Akil signals for the recording devices to be turned on. Ian's voice quivers as he reads, his hands are shaking so much he can hardly hold the paper still enough to focus on the words.

"I… I am Doctor Ian Faulkner. I'm a citizen… I'm a citizen of Australia." He takes a deep breath. "My wife…" Ian drops his head. Akil nudges him with the butt of his rifle. "My wife… Dr. Maura Isles of the United States of America and I have been taken hostage." Ian takes another deep breath and hesitates before continuing. "The attack on our community in Eritrea was staged by 'Islamiyah of Allah' (IOA) a member organisation of Al Qaeda." Ian looks to Al Hakam and then to Akil who are grinning at Ian's reluctance to continue.

Akil instructs one of his men. The next thing Ian knows is he's knocked off his chair as the result of a hit from the soldier. Then he's picked up by the scruff of his shirt and dropped back in his chair. Al Hakam looks at him. "I suggest you continue."

"IOA condemns the infidels and all its allies. In order for our release IOU demands the release of Fawzi Al A-Haque from Guantanamo Bay immediately." Ian drops his head. It now dawns on him that they are not planning on using Maura for money. He realises Maura is most likely dead and that there is little hope for him.

Akil laughs at the look on Ian. He takes great delight in hitting him in the gut with his rifle. As Ian bends forward in pain Akil uses the rifle to hit Ian's dropped head. He falls to the floor and passes out.

* * *

"Hey Vanilla;" Rhondo races to the doorway where Jane is waiting for him? "Five 'O' lookin fine today."

Jane steps out. "I need your help." She hands him four passport photos. I need three fake passports. Use Jane and find three other Italian surnames; I don't care what they are. Be back here at 6:00pm. Got that?" She slips him a hundred bucks and walks away.

"Hey Vanilla" Rhondo calls to Jane. She doesn't look back. Rhondo shrugs and heads off to organise the passports.

The next stop for Jane is a tough one. Korsack's been calling her repeatedly but she's ignoring him. She knows she'll only get away with that for so long.

Jane stands in front of the residence of Hope and Kailin Martin. Jane knows Hope did a stint at 'Doctors without Borders' in Eritrea and she needs to find out everything Hope can tell her about the region. She has no idea how Hope will respond when she knocks on the door. "Detective Rizzoli" Hope stares at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here Doctor Martin." Jane invites herself in.

Hope follows her "Can I get you anything Detective?"

Jane stares at her "just everything you can tell me on Eritrea will be fine."

"Oh I see" Hope looks at Jane in an odd way "so you're planning to jump on your charger and ride off to save Maura."

"I don't expect you to understand Doctor, and I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do; if anything, but here's the thing. I need to know everything you can tell me about the place, the people, where they might have her if she's still alive… anything thing you can think of I'll take."

"You know she came to see me before she left" Hope looks more softly at Jane.

Jane's not surprised; Maura is a peacemaker at heart. "I'm sure you did what you could to reach out to her." Jane says this with a modicum of sarcasm.

"I deserve that; actually we went some ways to building a relationship. It has been a terrible shock for me."

"Yeah sure;" Jane responds. "You know it hasn't been that easy for Maura. She didn't find out about everything until just before you and she played it out the way she did because she never wanted to hurt you. But let me tell you this; it was hurting her!"

"Jane I want her to be safe; I want her to come home."

"Good, tell me everything you can." Jane listens intently as Hope starts to talk.

A while later Jane calls in on Casey at the Veterans centre. "Casey I need to talk to you in private, now!"

Casey looks up from his desk surprised to see Jane. "Now's not a good time Jane."

Jane stares at him "I don't care Casey. If you ever want to see me again you will talk to me now."

Casey softens, "Jane I've heard about Maura, hell the whole Country has. I know you're upset but I really have a lot on, can it wait an hour?"

"Casey I'm planning to fly to Eritrea first thing in the morning. I need to know what weapons I need and I need you to teach me how to use them so that hopefully I come out of this alive."

"What! are you crazy?"

"Maybe, no one else is doing anything and I can't just sit here and do nothing. So will you help me or not?" Jane stares at him.

Casey and Jane leave the centre and sit in the local park. He fills her in on everything she needs. "Jane the black market for these weapons won't be hard to find but you'll need at least $10,000 US dollars."

"Money's not a problem."

Casey looks at Jane and shakes his head. "Maura comes from money so I guess it's not. I can't believe they'd let you do this."

"They don't know what I'm doing; no one does. They've just said they'll give me everything I need if I can help. Listen I have to run Casey; thank you." She kisses him on the cheek and races away. Casey watches her until he can't see her anymore. He's just realised what it feels like to watch someone go off to war.

Jane meets Rhondo and picks up her passports. She slips him another hundred. She heads to the station where she's meeting up with Cooper. "Thanks for meeting me Riley; sorry to up the ante on a contact, did you have any luck?"

Riley hands Jane a piece of paper. "Halim's your man. Here's his number. Call him he'll tell you anything you need to know. "

"Thanks Cooper, hopefully he can help put my mind at ease."

Riley picks up her bag to leave. "He should be able to tell you more than anyone here can. I hope he can help. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Riley." Jane feels a little guilty. Riley has no idea that Jane intends to meet him in person.

Korsack walks into the squad room. "Where the hell have you been and why haven't you answered any of my calls Rizzoli."

"I called in sick this morning Korsack, can't I get any peace. Excuse me I need to see Cavanaugh." She pushes past him.

"Jane, don't do anything you'll regret." He watches Jane as she knocks on Cavanaugh's door.

"Come in." Rizzoli enters.

"Hi Lieutenant" Jane opens.

"Rizzoli, I hope you're feeling better with Frost down we need as many hands on deck as we can muster, although I do know what you're going through with Doctor Isles situation and all."

"Actually sir, I want to take time off starting now."

Cavanaugh gets suspicious. "You want time off, exactly how much leave do you have Rizzoli?"

"Not much sir but I'm willing to take it without pay."

Cavanaugh stands "you're not planning on doing anything stupid like take a little trip to Eritrea are you?"

Jane doesn't answer.

"Leave denied; get back to work Rizzoli. What's more you report into my office every morning until we know exactly what's going on with Maura." Cavanaugh stares at Jane waiting for her response.

Jane says nothing.

"Look Jane, they've made their demands and the government is looking into their request. They're alive and the government is doing everything they can to get them out."

Jane looks at her boss with fire in her eyes. "We both know that our government does not negotiate with terrorists. What's more I only saw Ian in that clip. I need more answers and I am going there to get them for myself."

"You have an order Rizzoli, you report here to my office every morning until I tell you otherwise. Are we clear?"

Jane looks at him but says nothing.

Cavanaugh sits back down "you're dismissed."

Jane walks out of his office and leans back against his external office wall. She shuts her eyes and thinks about her boss and what he's just said. She knows if she disobeys his order her career is over.

She wanders to her desk and sits. She folds her arms on her desk and drops her head on them. Again she shuts her eyes and tries to think. She tries to relax and close her mind. It's then that she sees a picture as clear as day. Maura is in a dark damp room. She's dirty and she's scared. She's chained to something by the ankle. Her hair is matted with dried and damp blood. She's sick and she's hurt but she's alive. She hears Maura whisper _'Jane you said to think of this place and you would know; please Jane I remember.'_

Jane sits up. Was she just dreaming? It's then she remembers _'Maura this is my gift to you." All three of them scan the scenery. The mountains are all you can see for miles. The shades and colours of springtime are overwhelming in their beauty. The sky is blue with the occasional wafting cloud. … Maura if you ever need me; think about this place, this moment and somehow I know I'll know. And I will be there for you anytime time; anywhere. Do you hear me?'_

Jane stands and walks back into Cavanaugh's office. She hands him her badge and gun. "I quit."


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Winter, Spring Summer or Fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yes I will you've got a friend."**_

Maura has been drifting in and out of consciousness for God knows how long. She has no sense of where she is or how long she's been there. Where ever she's being held, it's dark and damp. When she's awake she's aware of things creeping and crawling around her and it terrifies her that she can only hear them and not see them. Movement is difficult; her efforts to date have resulted in searing pain. Her limited self-examination suggests she has a neck wound and a shoulder wound. Given her filthy hands she is trying to not to touch them.

Maura doesn't like being awake. All she see's is Ermias's little body lying lifeless in front of her. All she feels is concern for Ian. Yet her survival instinct tells her she needs to fight to stay conscious as long as possible. She knows she's not succeeding. She passes out.

She's not sure how long she's been out when she drifts back to consciousness but someone is helping her to sip water. Maura gulps the water down too quickly and immediately throws it back up. Whoever is there pulls away. "Sorry" Maura whispers. "More please" she pleads; her voice is weak. Whoever it is allows her to drink again. When Maura slows, they take what's left of the water and pour it on Maura's neck and shoulder. She guesses they're rinsing her wounds.

"Where am I; why am I being held like this?" Maura struggles to get the questions out. There is no response. "Am I the only one here; is my husband Doctor Faulkner also here?" Once again there is no response. She sees the shadow of the person in front of her rise and stand over her. She can tell by what little light is coming from behind the visitor. The shadow starts to move away. "No, please don't leave me!" her frenzied plea reaches the surface of her weak body as a whimper. She tries to move and is wrenched by pain. She gets to a sitting position. It's then she realises she's chained at the ankle.

Maura tries to shake off the dizziness and nausea that follows. She forces herself to try to focus; to assess her situation. She's chained in a room with very little light. She listens for any sounds that might give her some indication as to where she is. With the exception of the arthropods creeping around her which again make her shudder; she can hear very little. She tries to go back through her memory to remember the events that led her here.

She knows Ian got out of the clinic. That's all she knows. He could be dead; at this thought she has to fight the urge to weep. Stay positive she tells herself. The best case scenario is he's gotten away. Her heart sinks to think he could also be a hostage. She blocks that thought. Then it dawns on her, she's a hostage. All the positivity she was fighting to muster disappears and Maura breaks down. She knows her country will not negotiate for her release. She realises she'll die here.

Random thoughts flash through her mind. Her first day as a ten-year old at her fancy French boarding school, as Jane always called it. The time Constance was hit by that car. The first time she laid eyes on Ian. The time Tommy tried to kiss her. Once when she rode across the university polo field naked in protest to cuts to their club. The first time Angela said she was like a daughter to her. That time Frankie arrested her for tagging even though it was a joke.

Maura shakes herself out of these thought processes. She makes a mental note that if she gets out alive she'll study this phenomenon further. So it's true your life flashes before your eyes when you realise your mortality. She lapses and thinks back on her wedding day. It's as if she can hear the piper playing. Her mind jumps to the first time she met Paddy Doyle; her biological father. She remembers Jane fighting like a demon to take down Hoyt when he had the opportunity to kill both of them.

Maura realises in her old job if she'd found herself in this situation she'd know without a shadow of a doubt that Jane, Korsack, Frost and just about everyone else in Boston PD would be looking for her. Her resilience sinks when she realises that's not going to happen this time. She thinks about Hope and Kailin. She thinks about the last night she spent with Ian, that wonderful romantic night. She thinks about standing on the top of that staircase staring down at him and her family and friends. She remembers her dashing father. She thinks of Jane. She remembers what Jane said to her while they were standing there.

Maura whispers out loud _'Jane you said to think of this place and you would know; please Jane I remember.'_ The words give her some strength and almost make her smile even if the chances of ever seeing her again are hopeless. She finds herself thinking about Jane; about this unconditional friend who has never judged her.

The scientist in Maura doesn't usually allow her to think like this. The only other time she was struck by such a revelation was when Hoyt said she was like him. That was when the benign neglect in her childhood had hit home. What she realises now is that almost everyone without exception took from her or pushed her and made decisions for her. Ian would only marry her if she moved to Africa. Her parents had kept their distance and sent her away. Hope and Kailin were angry with her because of how they were feeling but didn't seem to care how hurt she was. Doyle had given her up as a baby.

Then there were the Rizzoli's. All of them had welcomed her into their family without hesitation. She was Jane's best friend so she was their friend. Since she and Jane had met in the café the day the undercover hooker Jane was there, the Rizzoli world had engulfed her and she loved every minute of it. She'd been accepted into the kind of family she's always longed for. She knew the depth of the emotional connection she and Jane shared. Their friendship was special.

Suddenly she was thinking about the wedding differently. It was without doubt the greatest gift, the greatest act of generosity ever bestowed on her. Jane gave it unconditionally without expecting anything in return. Her parents had given her the official parties exactly by the rules, but Jane had remembered her dreams. Without having to ask a single question Jane had organised the best day of Maura's life. Maura felt a steely resolve come over her. She was somehow going to make it out of this. Maura was determined to make sure Jane knew just how much her effort meant to her.

* * *

After Jane finishes packing a light bag she heads to Maura's place. She knows she owes it to her mother to tell her what she's doing. When she arrives Angela and Tommy are eating. She grabs herself what's left in the kitchen and joins them at Maura's table. They ask her for any news on Maura and she tells them she only knows what's being said in the media. Angela and Tommy nod in acceptance.

"Listen I need to tell you both something." Angela and Tommy look at Jane in anticipation. "I'm flying to Eritrea in the morning."

Angela stands "you are not!"

"Excuse me" Jane does not react well to Angela's reaction.

"I won't allow it Jane; I'm sorry but you are not going."

"Ma I'm thirty five years old. You don't get any say in this. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling you. Now I wish I'd just left.

"Jane; how could you do this to me."

"It's not about you!"

Tommy steps in "hey; settle down both of you. They way you're speaking to each other don't help anything." Both women look at Tommy. "I'm sorry Janey I'm with Ma on this and you know how I feel about Maura."

Just then Frankie comes through the door. He's followed closely by Korsack and a very sick looking Frost. "What the hell Jane; you quit? You throw your career away on a wild goose chase. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jane stands "whoa; hold on there all of you. Where do you get off speaking to me like that Frankie?"

"When you started acting like a complete meat-head" Frankie retorts.

Korsack steps in to ease the situation. When everyone is settled Jane notices Angela has pulled back and is weeping.

"Oh hey Ma; come on. It's OK." Jane moves to her.

"I can't stand this." She looks at Jane and Frankie. "I hate that you two are police officers. I hate that Maura is being held hostage in Africa. I hate that my husband has left me and I'm divorced... I hate my life. _And_ _now_ my only daughter wants to go to the very place that's taken Maura from us and I'm supposed to just stand by and say nothing. I won't Jane; I forbid you to go."

"OK every one, hear me out. You're all over reacting." Jane pleads for their understanding. "I have a contact in the Eritrean government who will act as my guide. I'm not planning any heroics; I just need to be there. Maybe I can find something, do something that helps the local authorities. Everyone in this room knows me. You know this is who I am; this is what I do and I'll tell you something else. If it was anyone of you; anyone of you" Jane moves her stare across all of them "I would do the same thing."

"So you have a plan Jane; you're not going off half cocked?" Korsack responds.

"Yeah Korsack I have a plan." Jane looks at her mother. "Ma it doesn't mean I'm not scared. I was hoping you'd take me to the airport tomorrow."

Angels has resigned herself to her impotence at influencing her daughter on this matter. "Only if you promise me you'll be careful baby."

"More than ever Ma; more than ever" Jane hugs her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** There is a lot of detail in this chapter about guns and weapons. I am the first to admit that I don't know anything about the subject. So if what I've chosen for Jane lacks credibility I apologise. It felt weird to me to even go on to the internet to research this information. I kept expecting the Australian Federal Police to come through my door. Anyway you are all my witnesses that the only reason I have looked up weaponry on the internet is for the purposes of this story.. : ) I hope you like this chapter. Cheers TI

"_**Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend when people can be so cold..."**_

When Jane arrives in Asmara she's captivated by the beautiful mix of race and cultures. The African and Arabian presence seems to blend with an exotic elegance. Still she doesn't spend too much time taking it all in, she's not here for a holiday she is here on a mission. Jane sets off down the smaller streets and back lanes as Casey suggested. This is where she'll find the black market operators who can get the weapons he's said she'll most likely need.

Everyone she talks to speak enough English for her to get by. On her fifth attempt Jane finds someone who can sell her weapons. Jane is quick to notice the glint in his eye at the prospect of selling guns to an American woman. Jane smiles inwardly, he doesn't know he's messing with if he thinks he can play Jane Rizzoli. Jane follows him into a dark cellar type room near his back street market. He opens a case of guns and another case of ammunition.

Jane plays dumb as she flicks through the guns. She makes out that she has no idea about them. Whilst she saw the hand gun she wanted immediately she takes ten minutes to pick it out. When she eventually picks out an ASP double action pistol, her seller raises his eyebrows in shock. Jane gives him her best innocent smile and asks how much. Jane takes the gun and all the ammunition he has for it. He rips her off big time, but she knew he would. She'll be armed and ready for when she buys everything else she needs.

Jane walks for about twenty minutes away from where she bought the pistol. She then heads back into another alley. She finds a discreet spot and loads up her hand gun. She slips it into her pants along her back bone. After seven goes this time Jane finds someone who can sell her weapons. With this guy she doesn't have to play dumb. He again takes her into a back street cellar and pulls out his array of weapons. Jane has memorized everything Casey's told her to buy.

The first gun she buys is a Z-M LR-300-SR semi automatic rifle. She takes all his ammunition for the gun. She then selects the Ares Shrike magazine-fed automatic hand-held machine gun, with 100-round Beta-C magazine and all the ammunition he has for that model. She also buys ammunition shoulder straps for each type of ammo. He has eight M61 grenades and nine M67's. Jane takes them all. "How much" she asks.

"Fifty thousand US" is his reply.

"Ten thousand" is Jane's response.

The trader laughs at her and starts to put the weapons back. Jane pulls out her ASP and points it directly at him. "Ten thousand"

The seller stares at the quality hand gun pointing at him; he smiles feebly and agrees to ten thousand US dollars.

When Jane loads her weaponry into her travel pack it's no longer light. Still she throws it over her shoulder and moves on to her next assignment. Jane buys a second-hand four-wheel drive vehicle. She finds a jeep; it's old and nasty but looks road worthy. Jane takes comfort in the fact that it's an American car. She hides her pack under the back seat. She keeps her ASP tucked into her pants and keeps the 300-SR semi, loaded and hidden under the dash on the passenger side but within easy reach. All set; she heads to Segeneyti.

* * *

Maura wakes when someone lifts her head to offer her water. She realises she's passed out again and obviously fallen on her side. When Maura takes a sip her lips crack and sting. She's immediately aware that her lips are a sign of her failing health and lack of hydration. She forces herself to sip slowly and to drink everything this person is offering her. Her helper is patient; when Maura can drink no more, again they take what's left of the water and pour it over her neck and shoulder.

The helper starts to move and Maura pleads for whoever it is to stay and to help her. She then hears a crackling sound. Terrified she freezes; she's not sure what's coming next. Her helper speaks for the first time; he's male. He says "eat" and gives Maura a small mouthful of what tastes like a protein bar. Maura realises the sound she heard was him opening the packaging. When he brings another mouthful to Maura she grabs his hands driven by hunger. He gives her only a small mouthful. He does this very patiently until she has managed to eat the entire snack.

When she's done he silently gets up and leaves. Maura begs him not to go; not to leave her. He says nothing and locks the door behind him. The helplessness and despair gets the better of her; she starts to cry. The tears flow silently until Maura once again loses consciousness.

* * *

Ian is sitting in the control bunker with Al Hakam and Akil. The guards stand still and silent, the engineers tap away on computer key boards. He has a black eye and fat lip from the blows he took earlier from Akil and his side kick. He's pretty sure he also has a broken rib. Since that time however, Al Hakam's men have not touched him. He has been well fed and housed comfortably. Ian senses that perhaps the balance of power is shifting. He's been hoping like hell that when both the US and Australian governments refuse to negotiate they'll want him to make contact with Constance and Harrison for ransom.

"I think our next communication with yours and the American government will please you Doctor Faulkner." Akil sneers at him.

One of the computer screens comes to life as an engineer feeds an infra-red filmed video on to You Tube. Ian stares speechless as he watches Maura drink the water offered to her. He watches her grab for the food being offered like a starving beggar. He listens to her plead to her captor not to leave her; to help her. He watches and listens to her cry. He knows momentarily the whole world is going to see Maura like this. He's sickened with guilt.

"The woman you cheated and betrayed is alive, Doctor Faulkner; are you not happy?" Akil laughs.

Ian stands "you're a sick bastard; you know that." He steps towards Akil. Akil smiles, he would love nothing more than to drop the poor excuse for a man in front of him. He can't for now; Al Hakam still has plans for him.

A guard steps to Ian and firmly pushes him back into his chair. Al Hakam speaks "she is very weak and I don't believe she will live for much longer Doctor Faulkner. We will wait two more days for Fawzi's release. If your governments do not comply we will follow your recommendation to ransom Doctor Isle's family."

* * *

Jane rattles into Segeneyti in the trusty old jeep with no more excitement on her journey then some of the amazing landscape and native African wildlife. She pulls up to a little settlement and asks for directions to the village that was attacked. She takes directions and shortly afterwards finds herself watching looters scrimmage around Ian and Maura's shattered clinic. She fires one shot into the air and the scavengers scatter.

Jane steps into the carnage. There are no human remains but among the destruction there is blood. Jane shudders to think that some of it could be Maura's. She moves around the remains examining them with her cops' eye. After scanning the scene in detail for about twenty minutes something in the rubble catches her eye. She climbs into it and digs a little. Under a piece of wood that looks like a desk top is a white Apple 4s phone. She recognises it immediately as Maura's. She cannot believe her luck.

It won't turn on and there isn't a lot Jane can do with the broken phone here. She knows however, if she gets it back to Frost, he'll be able download anything that Maura's stored on it since she's been in Africa. Jane continues to scan the scene for another half an hour but doesn't find anything that might help her. She sets off to try to find Maura and Ian's house.

Jane sees a woman not too far away walking and pulling a donkey. Jane ambles over to her. The woman is hesitant when Jane approaches. Jane smiles and gently raises her hands. The woman stops. "I'm a friend of Doctor Faulkner and Doctor Isles" Jane explains.

"So very sorry" the woman responds in a loping African accent.

Jane smiles sadly realising that this woman thinks they're dead. "Thank you, can you point me to their home please. I've been to the clinic now I am trying to find their home?"

"Come" the woman says and tugging her donkey walks Jane to Maura's little mud brick house. To Jane's amazement it doesn't seem to have been looted. Jane thanks the woman who smiles at her and continues on her journey. Jane approaches the front door and notices it has a solid and modern lock on it. It surprises her, it looks like it would be easy to break the door in; the lock seems pointless. Jane lifts her leg and kicks the door hard but it doesn't budge.

Jane's pleased. She realises for what looks like a feeble looking house, Ian has reinforced it to give he and Maura some protection. She moves around the premises looking for another way in. After searching for a while and getting frustrated she reminds herself that Maura's intruder had gotten in; there must be away and she pushes herself to think. It's then she notices what looks like blood on one of the back window frames.

Jane takes a closer look and notices the frame's been dug out and the window can be forced open. So that's how he got in she thinks. Within ten minutes Jane's inside Maura and Ian's African home. It appears she's entered through the bathroom come wash room. It lacks the creature comforts she's sure Maura would prefer but it's meticulously clean and well maintained. She knows that's Maura's touch.

She wanders further through the house. She finds the main room, come kitchen dining area, very homely and very Maura. Whilst far from the grace and style of Maura's house in Boston, it has local artwork and nick knacks that give the room a beautiful character. She opens the cooler door and almost sobs. It's stacked as if Maura knew Jane was coming. There is a small variety of cheeses. There is local fruit. There's bottled water and there's beer. Jane wipes a tear with the back of her hand. She smiles; this cooler is so typical Maura, always ready if someone were to drop in.

The only other room in the house is their bedroom. She feels as if she's intruding into their private space when she walks in. It's not like the familiarity they have with each others bedrooms back home. This is Maura's married bedroom. Jane realises she's being dumb she'd have been as welcome in this room as any room in any of Maura's places; anywhere. It's then she notices the photos on Maura's dresser and bedside table.

On one bedside table is a beautiful photo of Maura and Ian from their wedding day. Jane picks it up; she has to admit they make a beautiful couple. On the other is a picture of Maura, Constance, Ian and Harrison again from their wedding day, Jane smiles. On the dresser the first frame that catches her attention is one with two pictures of her and Maura. One is of them in their running gear as they finished the Boston Marathon. Jane laughs; she can't believe she let Maura get her into that awful running gear. The other is of them on Maura's wedding day. Jane opens the frame and pulls out both photos. She puts them inside her shirt. Jane smiles when she picks up the last photo. It's the entire Rizzoli clan, minus her father with Ian and Maura on her wedding day.

Jane scans the whole house from top to bottom a second time blocking out her emotions and using her cop eye. She doesn't find anything that gives her any sign of what might have gone on to get Ian and Maura in trouble this way. When she's completely satisfied there is nothing more for her here she grabs a couple of bottles of water out of the cooler. She climbs back out the bathroom window and goes to her car. Jane decides she needs to head back to Asmara to call the contact Riley gave her. She pulls the photos out of her shirt and looks at them and then looks back at Maura's African home.

Filled with emotion Jane looks from the photos to the house and back to the photos. "Dead or alive my friend I'm going to find you and bring you home" Jane states firmly. She again wipes away tears with the back of her hand. She jumps into the jeep and drives away.


	11. Chapter 11

"_**They'll hurt you and desert you and take your soul if you let them; so don't you let them…"**_

Angela is glad to have the boys company tonight. She knows they're there to support her and it makes her very proud. While they have a different way of dealing with things she knows they're just as worried about Janey and Maura as she is. Angela prepares them homemade pizzas while they watch a game of baseball. Tommy and Frankie are enjoying the game and the beers.

'_We interrupt this program for a news update… New footage has been released by Islamiyah of Allah showing a hostage believed to be Doctor Maura Isles from Boston. We warn viewers this footage is graphic and may be distressful.' _ "Oh my God" Angela cries as she sees the footage of Maura in her desperate circumstances.

"Shush Ma" Frankie urges.

'_The IOA have repeated their demands for the release of Guantanamo Bay prisoner Fawzi Al Ar-Haque. The Secretary of State Hilary Clinton has just held a press conference. Here is what she had to say…'_

"_I am as shocked and as saddened to see this footage as all my fellow American's. Doctor Isle's was a highly regarded public servant when she performed as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I want to assure you all we are doing everything in our power to secure her release. Having said that we will not negotiate with Terrorists and we are confident that Doctor Isles would support us in this position. Both the President and I have been in regular contact with Doctor Isle's family. I ask that you all keep them and Doctor Isles in your thoughts and prayers."_

'_We will return you now to your regular program.'_

"Holy crap" Tommy exclaims.

"Hang on Tommy it means she's alive" Frankie tries to reassure him. He looks at his mother "Ma; hang in there Maura's alive."

"I have to call Constance" Angela goes to her handbag and picks up her phone. "She must be a mess."

The phone hardly rings before Constance answers. She knows it's Angela that's calling. She doesn't even say hello, Constance opens by asking whether Angela has heard from Jane.

"Oh no Constance not since she arrived in Eritrea and she assured me she'd called you. I called because I just saw the footage. I won't ask if you're OK but I needed to… Well I needed to call you to let you know we're all praying for Maura."

Constance takes a little while to fill Angela in on everything she's knows. Which at this stage isn't much? When Angela gets off the phone she gives Tommy and Frankie an update.

Tommy is angry "damn it I should have gone with Janey" he says his anxiety getting the better of him.

"And what Tommy; what would you do" Frankie responds. He looks from Tommy to his mother and back at Tommy. "Look with Janey there I feel confident."

"Oh and she can pull off what the whole frickin US army have been trying to do over there for God knows how long." Tommy is struggling to contain his anger and frustration.

"Tommy wait a minute, they're both in Eritrea not Afghanistan" Frankie tries to explain.

"I don't care, they've got something to do with Al Qaeda and they're terrorists; what don't I understand Frankie; you tell me."

"Tommy, that's enough!" Angela breaks the conversation. "I'm scared for Jane and Maura too, I'm terrified but us fighting doesn't help either of them."

Ma, Tommy, I've seen Janey in circumstances I would never repeat to either of you, but I will tell you this, she's damned good at what she does; she's the best. Korsack and Frost will tell you the same. Right now if I was Maura, I wouldn't want anyone else to take the lead in finding me; no one!"

* * *

It's early evening when Jane gets back to Asmara. She checks into a cheap but decent motel. She showers and freshens up. She flicks on the TV as she cleans her teeth and sees the images of Maura. Her first reaction is nausea. She feels sick to her stomach but the second feeling is hope. Maura is still alive. She's called Riley's contact Halim. He's at the Asmara Hospital trying to interview survivors of the attack. He's asked Jane to meet him there.

With the exception of her ASP pistol Jane leaves all the weaponry she's acquired in the hotel room. She purchased the arsenal based on what Casey has suggested and information from Riley and Hope. The truth is she hopes and prays she never has to use any of it. Jane shrugs as she walks out to her car; she knows deep down if she needs it save Maura she'll use it.

When Jane gets to the hospital a young Arab man approaches her in the foyer. "You must be Jane Rizzoli" he says.

"Yeah I am, guess I'm not hard to pick in this part of the world?" Jane answers.

"No you are not Ms. Rizzoli." Halim acknowledges.

"Halim isn't it? Please call me Jane."

"So you are a Boston Detective and a friend of Doctor Isles, Jane?

"I'm from Boston, I'm no longer a detective and yes I am a close friend of Maura's. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood my question; please I have no problem with you. I am just concerned you may have come all this way for nothing."

"Halim… dead or alive I'm taking Doctor Isles home; I could use your help but with or without you I'm taking Maura home." Jane states this with absolute determination.

"I'm curious Jane, you have not mentioned her husband Doctor Ian Faulkner, and do you not wish to help him too?"

"If he's alive, sure I'll get him out but based on my last talk with Maura I've a suspicion he's involved and if I find that he is, I'll kill him myself."

"That's very interesting; very interesting." Halim looks at Jane with growing interest.

Halim explains to Jane his role with the Eritrean Government. He gives her an insight into the local drug cartels and he tells her his theories on what has happened to Maura.

"So that sounds feasible to me Halim; let's go. Take me to her!" Jane's pumped at the information Halim has shared.

"There is a reason I asked you to meet me here Jane. Firstly, I met Doctor Isles recently. She treated a gunshot wound I received from the people who I believe are now holding her hostage" Halim explains.

Jane stands and glares at Halim "Oh my God, you're the intruder she told me about. You hit her; you hit Maura with your gun!"

"Guilty Jane but please there were extenuating circumstances. Doctor Isles treated me despite my having hit her and without fear or favour. I intend to help you rescue her; even if it ends my career. I am indebted to her."

"Alright; for now I forgive you, so let's go."

"First I need you to meet someone." Halim insists.

"What; who?" Jane is getting frustrated; they're wasting precious time.

"Jane when we find Maura she will ask about two people. She will want to know the fate of her husband Ian. However, she was wounded and captured trying to protect another young man. His name is Ermias."

"And I need to know this because…" Jane is clearly agitated.

"Come and see" Halim leads her into the ward. They travel past a number of women and children. Jane's hardened to death and murder but in this magnitude even she finds this scene hard to cope with. They come to a bed and stop. In the bed is a little African boy. He couldn't be more than six or seven. He has tubes and a ventilators coming out of him and he looks very frail.

"This is Ermias. This little boy was with Doctor Isles when I broke into her home. She was getting him some water and introduced him to me as her little friend. The people I have interviewed say Maura raced to help Ermias when she was shot. They say she screamed with such terror she was sure Ermias was dead. The truth is all the medical resources on the scene also thought he was dead. I have seen that footage of Maura and she is not in good condition. When you speak to her and she asks of Ermias and she will. You can tell her he's alive and like her he is fighting for his life."

Jane looks at this beautiful little boy and can see Maura falling in love with him. Jane looks at Halim "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course" Halim encourages. "He called Doctor Isles Doc Mo."

Jane takes his hand "Ermias I am from America and Doc Mo is my best friend. She is sick and hurt like you but she is also alive. I'm going to get her for you; I promise. So you get better for her, please Ermias, you get better for Doc Mo." Jane leans in and kisses him ever so gently. She feels him squeeze her hand.

Jane fights to contain the onset of tears. When she's under control she looks at Halim, "thank you... OK let's go!"'

Halim smiles, he likes this woman as much as he liked Doctor Isles. He can feel the same integrity and values. He can see why these women are so close. Halim explains to Jane that he has to go and get some important papers. Jane gives him her hotel details and he promises to meet her in an hour.

When Jane gets back to the hotel she calls Constance. Jane assures Constance that she is close and she is hopeful to have good news by tomorrow. She goes over with Constance again what she needs to be ready to carry out the next time Jane calls. As they finish up the conversation Constance surprises Jane.

"When I first met you Jane; I didn't think much of you but your honesty and kindness and your friendship with Maura have brought Maura and I closer than I could have ever hoped. I am more grateful to you then you will ever know and Harrison and I cannot thank you enough for what you're doing now."

Jane is silent for a moment; she hates these types of conversations even with Maura. "Thank you Constance" is all she says. "I'll be in touch tomorrow." With that she hangs up the phone. Jane then calls her mother.

"Hello" is the answer Jane hears when her mother picks up.

"Hey Ma its me."

Angela shouts over to Tommy and Frankie "It's your sister; it's Janey." She concentrates back on the call "Janey are you OK? Did you see the terrible video of Maura?"

"Hey Ma, yeah I'm Ok and yeah I did see the footage. It's OK though Ma it means she's alive. I've met with my contact at the Eritrean Government and we're hoping to have more news tomorrow."

"I'm so scared for Maura, she looked so sick and frail" Angela expresses.

"I know; me too. I'll get her out. I promise I'll bring her home; OK?"

"Be careful baby; I love you." Angela fights her emotions.

I will Ma and I love you too; give the boys a hug from me and I'll see you soon." Jane hangs up as Halim knocks on her door.

Halim pulls out maps and notes and all sort of other paper work. He takes Jane through the bunker he believes she's being held. He tells her all he can about the Drug Cartels; about Islamiyah of Allah. He explains how he believes Ian's involved. Jane is angry when she hears Halim's thoughts on Ian. For now though she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. Halim has no proof and Maura adores Ian. Jane's reminded of how Maura reacted when she shot her biological father. Jane sure as hell doesn't want to go through a scenario like that again.


	12. Chapter 12

"_**Winter, spring, summer of fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there yes I will…"**_

Halim has explained and shown Jane everything he has and can think of. By the time they've finished talking the sun has risen on a new day. Jane prays it's going to be a good one. Halim looks at her "how long has it been since you've had a proper meal or any sleep Jane" he asks.

Jane stops looking at maps of the bunker and thinks for a second. "I don't know!"

"We are going to need an arsenal of weapons and I may have a contact that could help us. Why don't you get an hour's rest and I'll bring you back food when I return." Halim stares at Jane encouraging her to listen to him.

"We can get food and water on the way" Jane answers as she pulls the bag of weapons out from under the hotel bed. "I just need a quick shower and to change into more appropriate clothes. You do what you need to do but if we can't get Maura out with what I have here, no one can."

Halim looks at the weapons Jane has. He looks back at her. He nods. "When do you want to leave" he asks.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

Halim nods and leaves; the only thing Jane hasn't thought of is a first aid kit. Halim is pretty sure they're going to need one. As he goes to organise it he thinks about Jane. She's tough; she's strong and incredibly beautiful. He finds it genuine and humbling that she has no sense of that beauty. He's noticed the scars on her hands; the one on her right hand has been bleeding. He's pretty sure it's self-inflicted. He finds her singular focus on helping Maura and her lack of interest in her husband interesting. Whether justified or not, Jane clearly blames Doctor Faulkner for Maura's predicament. As far as Halim's concerned it's completely justified.

Halim has done his homework and knows a lot of the history of Detective Jane Rizzoli and her best friend and the Medical Examiner from Boston, Doctor Maura Isles. From what he's gleaned from the internet they have been through a lot together. As a crime solving team their record is phenomenal. The fact that their friendship is intact despite Jane having shot Doctor Isles biological father is a testament to the depths of their bond. Halim finds himself in awe of these women; despite having met them under different circumstances he has nothing but respect and admiration for both.

When Halim knocks on the door, Jane opens it. As he enters he holds up the first aid kit he's obtained. "I never even thought; I'm sorry that's careless of me" Jane tries to explain.

"Don't; it's fine Jane. Hopefully we won't need it."

Jane goes back to finishing her preparations. She's wearing black cargo style military pants. She has women's black military boots on her feet. Casey had suggested the men's boots were better, but they were too heavy for Jane. Jane has her hair pulled back in a pony tail and is wearing a black singlet. She has her favourite pilot style Ray Bans pulled up on her head and tucked into her hair. She picks up the shoulder strap for the ammo on the 300-SR semi. As she holds it up she catches herself in the mirror. A nervous sort of gasp type laugh escapes her.

"What's wrong" Halim asks.

Jane looks at him, "I just caught myself in the mirror. I look like Sarah Conner from Terminator Two!"

Halim laughs "You are more attractive than Linda Hamilton and you do not need Arnold Schwarzenegger to pull this off; you have me; Halim! _'I'll be back'_." His Arnie impersonation is terrible.

Jane's surprised by Halim and can't help laughing with him.

"What Jane; I studied in America, I am familiar with your popular culture."

Jane drops the ammunition shoulder strap into her bag. She picks up a light blue, light denim shirt and throws it on. "Come on Halim, it's time to go." They pick up everything they need and head out to Jane's car.

Jane stores the kit in the back of the car. She puts her loaded 300-SR Semi into the passenger seat under the dash where she stored it before. Instinctively she checks the ASP in her belt and then goes to jump in the driver's seat. Halim has loaded his maps and papers in the back and stored the first aid kit under the driver's seat. As Jane goes to jump in he looks at her. Jane stops in her tracks. "I'm sorry, old habits die hard; please" she stands back to let Halim drive.

"A wise decision Jane," Halim looks at her. "I know the fastest way to the only McDonalds in Asmara; I also know the quickest and safest way to our destination.

Jane looks at Halim in amazement "there's a McDonalds here?"

As Jane and Halim get closer to the Islamiyah of Allah's headquarters the earlier frivolity has given way to anxiety and tension. The building is domineering on a sparse horizon. Jane can't believe it. She looks at Halim. "Its stands out like dogs balls" she says in amazement.

Halim looks at her "I beg your pardon Jane?"

"Oh sorry; I mean you can't miss it can you?" Jane explains.

Keeping their distance they weave their way around the building several times. Eventually Jane's satisfied. "OK Halim, I know how I'm going to do this; find as discreet a place as you can to pull over."

Jane points Halim to a small hill near a sycamore tree. "There; I'm going to set you up there" she explains. Jane grabs the kit from the back of the jeep. From this position they are about two hundred and fifty meters from the building. Jane sets up the Ares Shrike magazine-fed automatic hand-held machine gun. She takes out all the hand grenades and sets them up for Halim.

"OK; give me half an hour to get set up on the other side of the bunker" Jane explains. "Then what I want you to do; is to throw a couple of hand grenades as close to the bunker as you can. Throw them to different landing points. When they start firing I want you to start and keep firing the Ares, OK?"

Halim nods. Jane continues "once this starts I want you to keep firing until I get back or until the ammunition runs out. Once the ammo runs out, if I'm not back get yourself to safety, OK Halim?"

He nods at Jane, "Yes I am clear on your plan Jane; it is a good plan."

Jane smiles "you are only a distraction Halim; fire the bullets into the building and the air. We're not here to kill. We're here to rescue. OK?"

Halim nods; again he finds himself filled with respect and admiration for this amazing woman.

Jane picks up her phone and calls Constance. Jane informs her she's about to go in. She checks that Constance has the Helicopter ready and waiting in Asmara. Constance confirms they are ready. Jane ends the conversation by promising to bring Maura home safely. When she hangs up she looks to the sky and prays that she can honour the promise she has just made.

Jane straps the 300-SR ammo strap around her shoulders, she again checks the ASP. As she jumps into the jeep to head to the other side of the building she reminds Halim "Half an hour from now. OK Halim?" Halim nods.

When Jane gets to the other side of the building she goes over the map she has studied a thousand times now. She hides the jeep behind an old shack about five hundred meters from the bunker. She sees the door she is going to enter by. She has planned her path to that door. She's ready. She sits and waits for Halim to begin his attack.

Within ten minutes she hears the first explosion. As they had hoped there's returned gunfire immediately. Jane hears another grenade go off. More gunfire! As the battle seems to escalate Jane waits another five minutes to be sure all focus is on the other side of the building. Here goes she urges herself as she up and races to her entry point. The noise is deafening, so when she shoots the lock off the doorway she's at, she confident no one will notice.

Inside Jane heads to what Halim believes is the control centre. It's up three flights of stairs. Their decoy tactics are working. Jane hasn't encountered a soul yet. She has a clear path to her destination. The door to the headquarters is locked. She points her gun and shoots the lock off. As she opens the door someone shoots at her. Jane feels searing pain go through her thigh. She returns fire. Her attacker goes down.

Jane scans the room quickly for more attackers. All she sees are concerned faces. Then she sees Ian holding an Arabic man in a head lock. Meanwhile the battle continues to rage outside. When Ian looks up he can't believe his eyes. "Fair dinkum; Jane bloody Rizzoli. What the hell!" Jane doesn't miss a beat. She goes over to the man lying on the ground. She checks his pulse and kicks his weapon over to Ian. She points her gun at the computer operators looking at her in fear. "I want you to remove every hard drive from that computer system and put them on the floor."

When the operators don't move Jane points her gun at the ceiling and fires. "I suggest you do what I say and quickly." The operators start to do as instructed. Jane scans the room for a bag and some ropes to tie up the people in this room.

"Doctor Faulkner looks rather well doesn't he?" Ian's hostage speaks out.

"Shut up or I'll blow your bloody head off" Ian retorts.

"I hope you find your other colleague in as good a state" the hostage continues looking directly at Jane.

"I said shut up." Ian hits Al Hakam with the gun.

"Watch them all Ian, I saw a bag with ropes and stuff in it on my way up. I'll be right back" Jane races out the door. As she picks up the bag and heads back to the headquarters she hears a shot "no; Ian!" Jane shouts as she races in. Ian points the gun at her. Al Hakam is lying on the floor with blood oozing from his head.

"I'm sorry Jane but I can't let you do this. I'll take it from here. I'll get Maura out and play the hero and no one will ever know I was involved." Ian smiles at Jane.

"You're wrong Ian; Maura knows." She stares at Ian with more hatred then she has ever felt in her life.

"So I'll kill her too" Ian fires at Jane.

Jane's as quick and her bullet strikes Ian right between the eyes. At the same time Jane feels excruciating pain go through her right arm. She's now operating on pure adrenalin. Jane moves over to Ian. She looks down on him with contempt "I warned you, you bastard. I told you if you ever hurt Maura you'd have me to deal with."

Jane turns her attention to the shocked computers operators. "Is that all of them?" Jane looks at the hard drives lying in the floor. One nods. "Good; you tie the other two up. Here" Jane tosses him the rope. She takes the bag and loads up all the hard drives. Then Jane ties the last guy up. She looks at them "I didn't come to hurt you and I'm sorry you had to go through this. Please stay put for at least an hour and I promise you won't get hurt, OK?" They nod and Jane races out the door to find Maura.

The battle is still raging outside and Jane's comforted by this. She reaches the basement in no time. There appears to be at least six cells. "Maura" Jane shouts. "Maura are you in here." Jane can't hear anything over the noise. She tries the door on the first cell and it's locked. She shoots the lock off. As she opens the door the stench from the cell is sickening. Jane is overcome with pure rage. She quickly scans the dark room. There's no one in it.

She goes through the same process at the second cell and then the third. When she fires the lock off the fourth cell she's hears a whimper. "Don't shoot; please don't shoot."

"Maura is that you?" Jane moves into the cell. Jane finds a woman shivering and cowering in a corner. It's so dark she can't tell for sure if it's Maura. Jane tries to touch the woman but she pulls away.

"Ermias is dead; I don't know if my husband is alive. Please I can't stand the shooting, can you please stop the noise." Maura is weak and her words are distant and frail.

"Maura it's me Jane." Jane is overcome and is trying to maintain her control.

"Jane is my best friend; she'd stop the noise. I've been thinking about the stairs on the Mountain, Jane will know; I know Jane will know." Maura is rambling but the words are the sweetest thing Jane could hope to hear at this very moment.

"Come on sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you stand up?" Jane tries to move Maura; she screams in pain. It's then Jane realises she's also chained. She's frustrated by how dark it is in the cell. Jane's grateful for the little bit of light coming from the doorway. Jane follows the chain to the other end, away from Maura's leg and she's glad there is more light there. Jane shoots that end of the chain out of the wall.

At the noise and proximity of the shot Maura cowers and screams "Ermias, no!"

Jane finds her way back to Maura and wraps her in her arms. "Oh honey, Ermias is alive. He's alive. Come on Maura I need you to fight for him OK; he wants to see you again." Jane is gently rocking a shaking and sobbing Maura. "OK Maura; we've got to get out of here. Please try to stand." Jane feels an arm move around her shoulder. She puts her hands around Maura and helps pull her up. Jane wraps the length of chain from Maura's ankle around her own neck and shoulders. Slowly Jane guides Maura to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"_**Winter, spring, summer of fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there yes I will…"**_

Guiding Maura is a slow and steady process. She flinches at almost every sound of gunshots. Jane gets Maura to the door she entered by. "OK Maura we're about to go outside, the shooting's going to be much louder but I promise it's all on the other side of the building" Jane explains. Jane opens the door and Maura is hit by the freshest air and the first real light she's seen in what seems like forever.

Jane's shocked when she's Maura in natural daylight. She's filthy; her hair is dirty and matted with blood. Maura has two open wounds that are weeping and oozing with stuff that makes Jane's stomach turn. Maura's eyes are puffy and pussy and her lips are dry, cracked and bleeding. Maura's not a big woman by any stretch of the imagination but right now her frame reminds Jane of a frail bird, there's nothing of her. Again Jane's filled with rage.

The light and the air seem to give Maura some energy. Through sore eyes Maura looks at her rescuer. "Jane? Is that you... What are…" Maura sounds almost as wounded as she looks.

"Yeah it's me Maura; I'm here for you just like I promised." Jane starts to move Maura forward; she needs to get her to the jeep as quickly as possible. Whilst it doesn't seem anyone is looking out on this side of the building Jane knows for the next five hundred meters they're exposed. "Maura I need you to keep moving OK."

"But Jane... what about Ian... is he here too?" Maura sounds so desperate.

Jane looks at her; as much as she hates to do it she decides to lie. Right now it's in Maura's best interest. "If he was here Maura, he's not any more. Right now I just want to get you to safety; we can worry about Ian when you're stronger. Please walk; Maura I need to get you to the car."

Maura starts to walk; Jane knows she's struggling but is moved by the amount of effort she is putting in. Suddenly Jane's left leg goes out from underneath her and they both fall. "Oh my God, what just happened," Jane's confused. She looks at Maura's legs and then notices her own leg; it's covered with blood. "Crap, crap, crap" Jane mutters. She remembers the pain that went through her leg earlier. "Not now" she urges and forces herself to get up. Despite the strain of her own pain, Jane gathers Maura and they continue towards the car.

They reach the jeep without further incident. Jane helps Maura into the back. She lays her on the floor so the risks of random bullets hitting her are minimal. Jane knows it's not comfortable for Maura but it's much safer. Jane jumps in the front and starts the car. She heads towards Halim. She takes the longest and most discreet route back to where he's still throwing the odd hand grenade and firing off rounds on the Ares.

Halim hears the jeep before he sees it. Jane pulls up behind a tree probably another five hundred meters from where he's established. Halim picks up three grenades. As he runs towards the car he throws them in different directions trying to confuse the people shooting at him. Halim jumps into the jeep unharmed and Jane throttles it in the direction of Asmara.

"Great job Halim, are you OK" Jane asks.

"Yeah I'm good; where's Doctors Isles and Faulkner" he asks.

Jane points behind her. Maura is lying unconscious on the floor. "And Ian" Halim asks.

Jane looks him in the eye and says one word, "dead!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane" is all Halim can say.

"Jane your arm?" Halim notices the blood.

"It's just a scratch Halim, I'm fine."

Halim suspects otherwise but doesn't take it any further.

Jane drives straight to the heliport at Asmara airport. When she pulls up the pilot joins them at the car to help Maura into the aircraft. Jane pulls the bag out and gives it to Halim.

"I came here as a vigilante Halim and I am going to have to face the authorities back in the States when I get home" she explains. "I need you to post this pack to Raymond Washington care of Boston Central Post office; can you please do that for me?" Jane looks at Halim."You need to mark it for pick up only. Will you do that please?"

"Of course Jane, I will help you in any way I can." Halim stares at Jane intently.

Jane looks at him, "where are you from Halim and why do you work for the Eritrean government" she asks.

Halim understands the question "I was born in Iraq, Jane. My family moved to Eritrea when I was young. I love this place and I want to make it safe."

"You're my hero" Jane looks at him intently. She leans in and hugs him.

"You're mine," Halim smiles.

When Jane pulls back she takes something out from inside her shirt. It's the pictures of her and Maura she took from Maura's house. In both photos they are laughing and the images are very natural. "When you see Ermias please give these to him. Tell him Maura is going to be OK and that she loves him. Tell him to get well and that Maura will contact him as soon as she can. Will you do that for me?"

Halim nods. Jane turns and jumps in. Maura is still unconscious but she's resting as comfortably as can be expected in the back of the helicopter. Jane looks out again at Halim and waves as it lifts off.

As the helicopter takes route for Egypt the co-pilot comes back to speak to Jane. "We're on track for Egypt Ms. Rizzoli we'll be there in… Oh my God; you've been shot. Let me get the first aid."

When he returns he helps Jane on to a bunk hanging from the helicopter wall. "You'll be more comfortable on this" he explains. Jane's too exhausted to argue. He places a bandage around the wound in Jane's leg and another on her arm. He gives her a couple of tablets to ease the pain. Jane thanks him. "Rest Ms. Rizzoli it will be a couple of hours before we land."

Jane looks at the co-pilot and thanks him. He nods and moves back to the cockpit. Jane looks over at Maura who is still out of it; she looks like she's comfortable though. For the first time in Jane doesn't know how long, she closes her eyes and tries to relax. She feels the drugs taking hold; she let's herself absorb their effects. Jane drifts off into the deepest sleep.

Jane wakes as the helicopter is landing. She goes to move but her body screams in resistance. It has other ideas. Stiff and sore Jane pushes herself through the pain barrier. She sits up, ready to stand as the helicopter doors open. The co-pilot helps Jane down on to the tarmac. About two hundred meters from where Jane is standing is the Isles private jet. As Jane moves towards it her leg goes out from under her. The co-pilot grabs her in time to prevent her falling.

The co-pilot passes Jane onto someone else; Jane's not sure who it is but he helps her to the Lear Jet and helps her on board. Behind her the two helicopter pilots carry Maura on a stretcher to the plane. Once Maura's settled on board the helicopter co-pilot looks at Jane and smiles.

"It's all going to plan Ms. Rizzoli. You'll have a short stop over in France for refueling and then onto Boston. In twelve hours or so you'll be able to put all this behind you."

Jane looks at him and returns his smile. She's not feeling as optimistic. He bids her good-bye.

Jane looks back at Maura and sees someone standing over her that she doesn't recognize. Jane puts her hand on her gun as she addresses him. "Hey; what are you doing?"

The man turns and looks at Jane. "It's OK, I'm a Doctor. I'm a friend of Constance and Harrison. They asked me to check on you both before the flight."

"Oh, OK; sorry. How is she?"

"To be honest I would prefer to be admitting her straight to hospital but it's too dangerous. If word were to get out that's she's here; well I don't know what could happen."

"Maura's stronger than she looks, she'll make it." Jane asserts. The Doctor smiles at her.

"I'm just going to clean up her wounds as best I can and I am going to connect her to a hydration I.V. I need to show you how to change them. I need you to just keep replacing them as they run out until you get to Boston, would that be OK?"

"Yeah sure"

"Maura's already fighting infections and she has a fever. I'm going to leave ice packs in the fridge. If she starts to visibly sweat you'll need to keep her cool with them, OK? Hopefully you won't have to worry though."

"Yeah, no problem" Jane reassures the Doctor.

Jane goes and introduces herself to the pilot. She doesn't want to watch the doctor cleaning Maura up. The truth is she doesn't like seeing Maura look so sick and frail. A little while later the doctor calls her to show her how to change the IV's. When he's satisfied he surprises Jane.

"Now you my dear" the Doctor looks seriously at Jane.

"Sorry?" Jane's confused.

"Please, sit here will you, I need to check your injuries."

"Oh," Jane does as she's told.

He takes off her boots and socks. Sensing Jane's discomfort with being treated he cuts her trouser leg off above her thigh wound. He doesn't like what he sees. There are the early stages of infection evident in her leg.

He rinses the wound with a powerful disinfectant. He knows it would have hurt Jane like hell. He's impressed with how well she hides it. He then cuts off the sleeve of her shirt. Again he is not happy with what he sees. He almost can't believe this woman's composure given the extent of her injuries. He treats the arm the same way he treated Jane's leg.

"I'm afraid you're going to need surgery on both those wounds Jane" he explains.

Jane just looks at him thorough weary eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Jane I need you to stay awake for Maura's sake so I'm not going to give you any pain killers. I'm so sorry to ask you to do this but I know you'll be fine, I'm not as confident about Maura."

"It's cool, thanks Doc."

The doctor nods and leaves the plane.

They take off ten minutes later en route to France. The trip is uneventful. Jane changes a couple of IV's for Maura and she seems to be steady. Jane's fine too except when she has to move. The refueling in France doesn't take long and Jane feels a sense of relief when they take off for Boston.

An hour or so into the flight and Jane has settled into a book she's found on the plane. It's probably Constance's and not something she'd normally read but it's killing time. She's interrupted when she hears Maura ask for Ian. Jane turns to look at her, Maura mumbles something else and Jane notices beads of sweat in her forehead.

"Oh no Maura, oh no please don't do this to me." Jane pleads out of pure fear.

She struggles to her feet and moves to Maura. Jane's concern escalates when she feels Maura's face and it's burning up. Jane struggles to the back of the plane and grabs the ice packs and a damp cloth. She takes the ice packs and rests them on Maura's shoulders near her neck but trying not to touch her injuries. She wipes her face with the cloth.

Jane whispers to Maura "Come Maura you just need to hang on a little while longer and you'll be home, come on please."

Maura continues her delirious ramblings.

Jane sits and moves around uncomfortably for the next eight hours. She wipes Maura's forehead, replaces ice packs, changes the IV's and listens to her whimpers, all the while trying to soothe and comfort her friend. Jane's sickened with the fear that Maura will die on her when they are so close to home.


	14. Chapter 14

"_**You've got a friend…"**_

When they're two hours out from Boston the pilot gives Jane an update. "Jane we're nearly there and we're going to be asked about our cargo and any customs requirements on our next contact with the tower" he explains. "What's our brief?"

Jane struggles up to the cockpit door. "Oh hello" the pilots surprised to see her, Jane usually responds with one of the radios in the seats. When the pilot takes a closer look at Jane he realises he's staring at pure exhaustion.

"My phone's died. Can I use your cell?" Jane asks.

"Sure" the pilot hands her his phone.

"So I'm in range of Boston" Jane checks.

"Yeah, it's fine to call."

Jane thanks him and moves out of earshot of the pilot. She has a quick glance at Maura; her friend seems to be resting somewhat peacefully at the moment thanks to two new ice packs and two more blankets. The truth is Maura's going through the hydration IV's like there's no tomorrow; her raging fever and delirium have been almost constant for the entire trip and of late Maura's been shivering like she's freezing. Jane's worried sick.

Jane calls her mother. With her own cell phone dead she doesn't have Constance's number.

"Hello" Angela answers.

When she hears her mother's voice Jane feels the overwhelming desire to break down and cry. As much as Jane's always been a little uncomfortable with hugging, the thought of being wrapped up in her mother's arms right now is very appealing.

"Hey Ma, it's me Jane."

"Oh honey it's so good to hear your voice. Where are you; is everything OK?"

"We're close Ma and everything's OK, but my phone died so I need Constance's phone number please?"

"Are you sure you're OK, you sound terrible?" Angela's worried now at the tone of Jane's voice.

"Truth Ma; I'm exhausted but I really have to speak to Constance it's urgent. Please Ma?" Angela gives Jane the number and gets off the line.

Jane dials Constance and she answers immediately "Jane?"

"Hi Constance" Jane responds.

"I've been waiting for your call; how's Maura?"

Jane's not sure how to respond. Maura being this sick does change Jane's plans. The thing is she doesn't know Constance well enough to know how she'll handle Maura's real condition. She takes a deep breath.

"A slight change of plans… Maura's too sick for you to get her to your private hospital Constance. We need an EMT to meet us at the plane and I think we should get her to Mass General ASAP" Jane explains.

"Oh, Jane!" Jane can hear the fear that's crept into Constance's voice.

"Come on Constance, I need you to focus; we still have a lot to do." Jane tries to sound reassuring and assertive.

"I'm listening Jane" Constance sounds stronger.

"You need to let the Government Officials you've been talking with know that you have secured Maura's release independently. You need to tell them that your private jet is landing in Logan in two hours and they need to have an emergency EMT team meet the plane. You need to explain that Maura has no passport or papers. They need to arrange an immediate clearance for us to land and give the pilot directions for unloading. Tell them that there will be someone waiting on the plane that can answers all their questions, is that clear Constance?"

"Yes Jane."

"Constance you need to make sure they get you here to be with Maura. You need to be at the plane to meet us and you need to be free to escort Maura to hospital. It's fine if they want to guard her. Oh and stress that we do not want any media. That's really important. We don't need a media circus on top of everything else; there will be plenty of time for that later. Are you clear?"

"Yes Jane, I'll get on to it straight away."

"Constance they should be agreeable to all this, I hope. See you in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane hands the phone back to the pilot. "When the tower next contacts you; they should have official instructions for you. If not ask them to guide you through the next stage of landing. By then they'll definitely have instructions for you."

The pilot nods.

Jane goes back to Maura. She grabs the cloth she's been using and dampens it again. She washes away the beads of sweat that have reformed on Maura's brow. As she does she hears Maura mumble "Jorge's a catch Jane."

Despite herself Jane finds a tired laugh, "yeah he was a real catch!"Maura's completely oblivious.

The pilot receives all his clearances and the plane touches town. Jane has never been more relieved in her life. Maura's still alive and now she can get the proper care she needs. As they pull to a stop and the pilot opens the door three agents push their way into the small plane with guns drawn, shouting instructions at the pilot to go back to his seat. Jane puts her hands in the air, at the same time she looks out the window and can see security going over every inch of the plane.

It's then Jane realises they think this could be a terrorist plot. She speaks out. "I'm Jane Rizzoli I'm a citizen of the United States, I went to Eritrea to secure the release of Doctor Maura Isles. I'll answer any and all of your questions but Doctor Isles is very, very sick. Please we need to get her to hospital; now!"

"Where's your passport" the agent asks.

Jane hands him the three fake passports. "I traveled under false identities for security reasons."

"You're kidding me right." The agent looks at Jane in disbelief.

"Look, I'll explain everything, but if you don't get Doctor Isles to hospital I'll make sure everyone knows that your stuffing around here is what ultimately killed her. Do you hear me?" Jane's getting very angry.

The agents move out of the plane and two EMT's enter followed by Constance. Jane crawls to the back of the plane to stay out of the way. When Constance sees how sick Maura is she is so focused on her adoptive daughter she doesn't even think of Jane. The EMT's get Maura out; Jane is overcome with grief as she hears the ambulance drive away. She leans her head back and the tears just flow. All the fear, relief and exhaustion take over and Jane's body shakes as she gives into all of them at once.

When the agents re-board to interview her they are a little uncomfortable to see the sobbing woman. They are unsure about how to approach her. They decide to wait and give her some time. When Jane comes up for air one of the agents gently cough's. Jane wipes her eyes with the back of her good arm and prepares herself for being interrogated.

* * *

Maura arrives at Mass General and is rushed straight into surgery. Once there the doctors instruct staff to set up a penicillin IV. They set up another IV for plasma. They wrap Maura in a hypothermia blanket and start to check her blood pressure. Cultures are taken to decide the type of bacteria they're dealing with.

When Maura's set the doctor opens the angry wound on Maura's neck. He drains all the fluid and then examines the injury in more detail. The bullet that's struck her neck has passed right through. The Doctor instructs an assisting intern to clean and disinfect the wound and suture. The Doctor then moves around the table to Maura's shoulder injury. As he examines the shoulder wound he's certain it's the injury that's led to Septicemia. The bullet is lodged in the wound. It has plunged into the humeral head at the top of the shoulder and lodged there.

The doctor begins the pain staking process of removing the bullet. Maura's blood pressure drops. As the nurse warns the doctor, Maura flat lines.

"We have cardiac arrest; I need fifty mills of adrenalin stat!" The doctor starts to pump Maura's chest while an assistant sets up the Defibrillator. When the nurse returns with the adrenalin the doctor injects it. He sets the defibrillator plates on Maura, "Clear" he shouts as the electric pulses race through Maura trying to inject life back into her heart.

"Nothing Doctor" the nurse stresses.

"Clear" the Doctor shouts again "Come one Doctor Isles don't you die on me!"

* * *

"So you say you're Jane Clementine Rizzoli of Boston Massachusetts in the Unites States of America." The agent asks. They've taken Jane from the plane to a secure customs office at Logan Airport. They asked about her injuries but Jane informed them she's was fine to answer any question they had before having them looked at.

"Yes sir I am" Jane informs them.

"Why did you decide to travel on false passports?"

"Doctor Isles and I worked together when she was medical examiner and I was a cop in Boston."

"You were a cop?"

"Yes; I resigned to go and try to help Mau… Doctor Isles."

"Go on?"

"I was doing this off my own bat and I didn't want to attract any attention to what I was doing. I did not want to cause any problems for you guys or our government if anything was to happen to me and Doctor Isles had suspicions about her… she had some suspicions. What's more, my lieutenant may have had some idea what I was up to and I didn't want him or anyone else being able to stop me."

"What happened to Doctor Isle's husband, were you able to get him out too?"

"No and I… I don't know."

"Where was Doctor Isles being held?" The agents continue to push Jane.

"In a building in Eritrea" she answers flatly; she's struggling to focus.

Agent Morrissey walks into the room. "She was a homicide detective in Boston PD. She worked closely with Doctor Isles; in fact they're best friends."

One of the interviewing agent's realises they're not going to get anymore out of Jane. "Let's get her to a hospital to have those wounds checked." Another agent tries to help Jane stand and she passes out.

They call for an ambulance. As Jane's loaded into the van Agent Morrissey instructs his team. "She's been directly involved in terrorist action, she is not to be left alone for a second, even in surgery. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" they respond.

"Do not let her speak to anyone, as soon as she's able I want her in Washington for proper interrogation and a formal debrief" The head agent walks away.

* * *

As Constance waits patiently for news on Maura she realises she didn't thank Jane. She calls Angela. When she answers, Constance asks if she's heard from Jane.

"No, I haven't heard anything since before the plane landed. Are they home, are they both safe?"

"I didn't get a chance to speak to Jane, that's why I'm calling. Maura is very sick she's been in surgery for over two hours and we have no news."

"Constance I'm so sorry, I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I was hoping to speak to Jane."

"I wonder where she is." Angela is a little hurt Jane hasn't called, she's been so worried.

"I know she made herself available to the federal agents and government officials to answer any of their questions but I was sure you would have heard from her by now."

"That's my Janey, always putting work first. How's Ian; is he there?"

"No and I don't know anything about that; Jane hasn't mentioned him. I have a terrible feeling Angela but right now I'm just praying Maura gets through this."

"Oh Constance, she's a strong girl our Maura; she'll get through this. I'm on my way."

Angela hangs up, pops her phone in her bag for when Jane calls and heads to the hospital.

* * *

Agent Morrissey reports to Secretary of State Hilary Clinton. "Ma'am she is a former cop who went to Eritrea to help out her friend."

"How does a single woman break into a building where terrorists are holding an American and Australian citizen hostage and manage to get at least one out and all the way back to the US without anyone of our intelligence operatives around the world having any knowledge of it" Clinton asks.

Agent Morrissey shrugs, "I don't know yet Ma'am but I sure as hell wish she worked for me."


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Baby… You've got a friend…Ain't it good know, ain't it good to know…"**_

Two guards wait patiently. One has a magazine and the other looks like he's playing games on his phone. They've been held up in Rizzoli's private ward since she came out of surgery. They'd sat for a couple of hours through Jane's surgery too. It frustrated the hell out of her surgeon. He didn't know who she was or what she'd done to have federal agents guarding her but her body had been penetrated by two military style bullets. He hadn't seen gunshot wounds like this since he'd served as a medic in Afghanistan.

The bullet fired into Jane's leg was a through and through but the damage it had done to muscles and tendons on the way; not to mention chipping the bone and causing some fragmentation, meant it would be a while before Jane got her full strength back. Her arm wound had proven more difficult. The bullet had hit and lodged in the humerus bone on her upper right arm. The bone surrounding the bullet had shattered like an egg-shell. Once the bullet was removed the bone had to be supported by a number of pins and wires. The process of rebuilding the bone would need more surgery.

As Jane regains consciousness she can hear talking. "She's lost a fair bit of blood and her injuries were showing early signs of infection. The IV you see is antibiotics. She's still very weak but her injuries are not life threatening."

Someone else speaks and Jane listens "When can we get her to Washington?"

"It will be some time before she can walk and the arm is effectively broken. I've braced it for minimal movement." Jane realises it's her doctor talking. "She should regain consciousness any minute. Give it an hour for the IV to finish its course. I'll send up prescriptions for pain relief and antibiotics for the infections and you can have her after that."

"Thanks Doc" Jane hears the response. Her head is light and she's feeling a little sick. The doctor leans down to open her eyes.

"Oh you're with us; welcome back. Seems you've been in a combat zone young lady" the doctor smiles at Jane.

"Where's Maura?" The mention of a combat zone brings Jane's memory flooding back.

"I'm sorry" the doctor asks, sounding confused.

"I'm Agent Dan Li and this is Agent Karen Collins; we'll be taking you to Washington."

"Yeah; yeah" a tired Jane retorts, "where's Doctor Isles?"

"Until we've concluded our investigations we're not at liberty to say." Li responds.

Jane tries to move, the Doctor jumps in "Ms. Please don't get too worked up. The injuries you've sustained are very serious and you're tired. You are going to need all your strength." He turns to the guards. "I'll just get those meds for you."

"Thanks Doctor" Collins replies.

When the doctors gone, Jane looks at the agents and tries again, almost pleading. "Please can you at least tell me... if she's OK?" She is still weak and struggling to get her words out.

Collins looks at Jane sympathetically, "we honestly don't know. I'll try to get information for you OK, but for now we need to get you to Washington."

"Collins is it" Jane asks noting the female Agents sympathy. "It would be best if you could...get the task force to come here."

Agent Li takes the lead and tries to play tough guy. "There's ten of them and one of you and you're in a lot of trouble; I think it best if you just do as your told Rizzoli."

"Look... I know how this game's played. Do you think I'd come back without a plan... for defending my actions and trading... for all charges to be dropped and my release?" Jane looks at Li like he's an idiot.

"What are you talking about" Li's not impressed with the smart mouth former cop.

"I have data that I shipped here separately... and securely. It will tell you everything about... Islamiyah of Allah and their connection to... Al Qaeda. I'll also try to tell you everything I can... everything I know. The thing is," Jane's building a full head of steam. "If you want my information, you get me news on Doctor Isles now and you get your frickin task force to Boston... Am I clear?"

Li goes to say something in anger and Collins pulls him back. When Li calms, Collins starts to make a few calls. Jane relaxes; the intensity of that last exchange has exhausted her. She closes her eyes and tries to rest.

* * *

Harrison, Constance and Angela have sat in the hospital waiting room for what seems like an eternity. Angela keeps checking her phone for any news or a missed call from Jane. A doctor in his scrubs walks in looking around. When Harrison realises the doctor is there for them, he stands and acknowledges him.

"I'm Professor Harrison Isles, this is my wife Constance and a family friend Angela" he explains.

Constance jumps straight in "I'm so concerned doctor, please; how is she, what can you tell us?"

"I will admit it was touch and go and Doctor Isles is very sick and still very weak. However, the good news is we have stabilized her and I'm now confident of a full recovery."

Constance turns and uncharacteristically hugs Angela in pure relief. Angela's grateful for it, she feels the relief as well.

Harrison shakes the Doctors hand "Thank you so much doctor, we can't thank you enough."

"I know I don't need to remind you of the confidentiality of all this and Maura has been under guard throughout this entire ordeal, but I have arranged for you to sit with her. The guards will prevent you discussing anything about her escape from Eritrea for the time being."

"No of course doctor, we had to play our cards close to our chest to get her out safely; we won't do anything to jeopardize things now" Harrison assures him.

Angela pats Constance's arm "I'll wait here; give her my love."

"No you won't Angela, you dear woman. Please, you're like a mother to her and she loves you. Besides I would like you to stay close to us until we know more about Jane's whereabouts."

Angela hooks an arm through Constance's "thank you."

Both women gasp with shock when they see Maura. Harrison clenches his fists fighting the urge to hit something; anger seeping through his every pore.

Maura is lying there, a fraction of her former self. She's connected to a ventilator to help her breathe. She has monitors and tubes coming and going like the London subway. She's lost so much weight she looks ghostly. She has the remnants of a black eye and heavy bandaging around her neck. The bandaging and traction around her left shoulder and down her left arm leaves no one in any doubt she's lucky to still have it. Maura has two guards sitting beside her. They stand and move out of the way when they see Maura's visitors; there presence still very obvious.

When Constance and Angela gather themselves they each sit beside Maura on different sides of the bed. They each take a hand to try to comfort her. Harrison pulls a chair up beside Constance and puts an arm around his wife and his other hand around Constance's hand that's holding Maura's.

When Maura stirs she's looking at the ceiling even though she can't quite get it into focus. She knows she's in a hospital. She tries to move her head but can't. With her eyes she scans what she can see around her. Slowly the images start to sharpen. When she sees her mother and father, the images blur again as tears well up, she continues her gaze and finds Angela also by her side. The tears flow in rivers down her cheeks. She knows she's home and she's safe. She drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Jane's whisked out a back entrance of the hospital and taken in a high security vehicle to the FBI offices in Boston. She is secretly escorted to a boardroom on the top floor. When she's wheeled in she's confronted by ten very serious looking federal agents.

Li takes a seat and Collins pushes Jane up to the table and makes sure she's comfortable. Collins pours her a glass of water. One look at Jane and everyone around the table can tell she's not doing too well. Still time is of the essence, so they begin their interrogation.

"I'm senior federal Agent Ben Morrissey Jane, I'm leading this investigation."

Jane just nods her acknowledgement.

"You're a pretty ballsy lady; first of all you seem to have single-handedly gotten Doctor Isles out of a serious hostage situation and then you refuse to come to Washington and have my entire task force flown here. I'm impressed."

"I still don't have any news on Doctor Isles, so here's ballsy for you... I'm not saying another word to any of you until someone fills me in."

Morrissey looks to another agent and nods "Ms. Rizzoli I'm agent Cantrell, we've withheld information on Doctor Isles because her life was in the balance for some time during her surgery. She had to be resuscitated once."

"What!" Jane says in a panicked tone.

"Please, it's OK" Cantrell continues. "She's OK now and her mother and father, and in fact your mother, are all with her."

"Crap... my mother;" Jane thinks. "Has anyone been in touch with her?"

Cantrell looks back at Morrissey. Jane follows the visual hand off and is now looking at him too.

"Yes" he responds. "Our agents guarding Doctor Isles have told your mother and Professor and Mrs. Isles that you are still assisting us with our investigations."

"OK… thank you. So what do you want to know?" Jane braces herself for the onslaught of questions.

"Did you work alone or did you have people working with you" Morrissey starts. One agent begins to tap away on a key board. She notices there is recording equipment taking in her every word.

"I worked alone" she answers.

"How did you identify the terrorist cell?"

"I didn't; I first heard of them in the media when that clip of Doctor Faulkner was aired."

"Where were you when you saw the clip of Dr. Faulkner?" Morrissey continues.

Jane looks at him confused.

"I mean had you left the States or were you still here?"

"Oh sorry, I was still here."

"What so people in the streets of Eritrea were happy to tell you where the headquarters of Islamiyah of Allah was, when the first we even knew of their existence was when they started to negotiate through Dr. Faulkner."

"The last time I spoke to Maura she had indicated she was nervous of a drug cartel controlling all the Doctors without Borders units in Eritrea. I suspected when she went missing that your terrorist cell was more than likely also the drug cartel Maura was concerned about. The black market drug scene led me to them."

Jane goes on to answer questions about how she got into the building; what it was like, where it was and much more. The whole time Jane gives them as much of the truth as she can without implicating Halim in any of her activities. He'd put his neck on the line for her and Maura and Jane was determined not to implicate him in her actions.

Inevitably the questions turn to Doctor Faulkner. Jane's been dreading this moment.

At any time did you see Doctor Faulkner during your rescue mission" Morrissey asks.

"No" Jane answers.

"So Doctor Isles was the only hostage in the building?"

"Yes, although once I found her I did not look for anymore."

"So you didn't make any further effort to rescue your best friend's husband;" Morrissey stares at her.

"No I did not; Doctor Isles asked me too, but she was severely wounded and I'd been shot twice. I was operating on my own and I was not in a position to go back. I will have to live with that and my best friend's broken heart for a very long time, I expect."

"Rizzoli do you know how many national security laws you breached going off like this?"

"No" Jane looks at Morrissey.

"I could lock you up as a national security risk and throw away the key."

"The bunker that Islamiyah of Allah operated had a world-class, high tech computer system operating out of it. I secured every hard disk from every computer in the bunker. I'm guessing that information could help US security all over the world. I imagine giving that to you lessens my risk."

Morrissey stares at Jane in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Jane shrugs the shoulder that is able to move and smiles at the senior Agent.

Jane demands a letter in writing confirming that she is handing over the information. She has the letter assure her she will not be incriminated by any of the evidence on the discs. She has the letter confirm she will be cleared of any charges relating to her efforts in Eritrea. She has a copy of the letter emailed to Professor Harrison Isles. When she has the printed copy she issues further instructions.

Morrissey's agents are to pick up her brother, Officer Frank Rizzoli and have him seek out her former confidential informant Rhondo. They are to give Rhondo one thousand dollars cash. They are then to escort Rhondo to the Boston Central Post Office. There will be a package from Eritrea waiting for a Mr. Raymond Washington; for pick up only. That package has all the hard drives she's removed for the IOA's computer systems.

While the pick up and analysis of the discs takes place Jane's held in the boardroom. She doesn't know how long it's been before anyone comes back. Jane is in a lot of pain and she feels nauseous. She is hoping like hell everything goes to plan and that this is all over soon. When Senior Federal Agent Ben Morrissey returns he does so alone.

"You are one hell of a secret agent Rizzoli; well for a homicide detective that is." He smiles at Jane.

Jane's too tired. She just sits there.

"Those discs have moved us light years ahead in terms of what we now know about Al Qaeda and other terrorist cells around Africa and the Middle East; you are one amazing woman."

"Glad I could help" Jane offers without any enthusiasm.

"You're free; what are you going to do now" Morrissey asks;

"Go and see Maura."

"No I meant work wise" Morrissey clarifies his question.

"Oh I haven't even thought about that." Jane looks at him "why?"

"I'd like you to come and work for me?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do what you guys do; I was just helping out a friend. Hey maybe you can pull some strings to help me get my old job back" Jane looks at Morrissey.

He stares at Jane in amazement. "You just pulled off something I don't think my entire department could have done; you can more than do what my guys do!"

Jane just looks at him "do you think you could have someone run me over to the hospital Agent Morrissey, please?"

Despite his disappointment Morrissey relents. "Sure Jane."

When Jane arrives at the hospital Agent Cantrell wheels her to Maura's ward. It's the very wee hours of the morning and only the night-time skeleton staff rambles through the hospital. The two agents guarding Maura are outside the door to her room.

As Cantrell opens the door to wheel Jane in she reminds Jane not to talk to Maura about Eritrea. Maura hasn't yet been interviewed. Jane nods, "I promise" then Jane looks at Maura who is fast asleep. "I don't think she'll be doing much talking for a while, do you?" Cantrell smiles at Jane and leaves.

With her good arm and good leg, Jane maneuvers next to Maura's bed. She stands on one leg and takes Maura's hand. "You're home and you're safe Maura." Jane finds herself thinking about Ian; tears start to spill down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Maura, but I did what I had to do to get you out of there." Jane sits back in her chair; she rests her head on Maura's bed and falls asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"_**You've got a friend… yeah; yeah … you've got a friend…"**_

Angela has decided to pop in and see Maura on her way to work this morning. She'd been resting peacefully when she and Constance had left last night. She's worried about not having heard from Jane and is hoping she's OK as she walks into Maura's ward. The guards acknowledge Angela as she walks past. "Morning boys" Angela smiles.

As she opens the door Angela's heart stops. Jane is sitting in a wheel chair with one leg stuck out in front of her heavily bandaged. She has one arm wrapped like it's in a cast and strapped across her chest so it can't move. Her head is leaning against Maura's bed and she's fast asleep. It takes Angela a moment to do anything; she just stands there looking at Jane. It had never occurred to her that Jane had been hurt. The Agents had only said she was helping them with their investigations.

As Angela walks quietly towards Jane she glances at Maura. Her colour is returning and she's looking better. Angela brushes some of Jane's hair off her face "hey sweetie; Janey!" Angela tries to wake Jane gently.

Jane pulls herself to consciousness but it's a struggle; her body wants more sleep. As she opens her eyes it takes her a moment to register where she is.

"Oh hey Ma," Jane's voice is gravelly and tired.

Angela tries to keep the concern out of her voice. "What happened honey; are you OK?"

Jane realising her mother's fear "yeah, sure. I'm a bit battered and bruised but the Doc say's I'll be fine. How's Maura?"

"She looks a lot better this morning; she picked up septicemia and nearly died Jane. The doctors are planning to take her off the ventilator today though; that's good news" Angela explains.

"I heard Ma and that it is good news" Jane likes what she's hearing.

Behind them Constance walks into the room. "Oh my goodness Jane what happened" she asks in shock.

"Things got a little out of hand in Eritrea but I'm fine" Jane explains. At the mention of Eritrea a guard in the background coughs. Jane stares at him "yeah; alright!"

"Well you don't look fine; you look positively awful."

"Gee thanks Constance" Jane looks at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just… well you don't look well."

Jane smiles and Angela brushes more falling hair off Jane's face.

"The doctor will be here any minute to take Maura off the ventilator" Constance is speaking with nervous anticipation.

"Oh that's wonderful news" Angela smiles.

"It is isn't it; I can't wait to talk to her!" Constance's excitement is pleasing Jane.

At that moment the doctor and a number of nurses walk in. One of the nurses asks them all to stand away. Angela takes the handles of Jane's chair and pulls her back. Constance stands to the side of Jane. The guard walks up and stands beside the head of Maura's bed. The doctor looks at him in frustration.

The doctor examines Maura's charts, the nurse's fuss checking her dressings and a number of other things. Satisfied the doctor turns the ventilator off and a nurse starts to remove the tubes from Maura's throat. Maura is awake and aware of everything that's going on around her. When the nurses have finished the Doctor looks at her.

"Hello Doctor Isles you gave us all quite a scare" he smiles at Maura.

"Thank you" Maura manages. Her throat is very sore.

"Try not to talk too much; your throat will be sore for a few days." Maura tries to nod to the doctor although moving her head is still difficult.

"The federal Agents here will be able to interview you later today and then I'll come back and explain everything to you re your health and on-going treatment, OK" The doctor explains. "In the meantime you have some visitors." He encourages Constance forward.

The guard intervenes "Please just remember; do not talk to Doctor Isles about any of the events still under investigation." They all acknowledge him.

"Hello darling" Constance beams with love and relief at Maura.

"Mother; Ian… is Ian here?"

Constance looks at the guard for guidance. Angela looks at Jane.

The guard responds "Doctor Isles, you'll be briefed on everything we know later today."

Tears start to spill from Maura's eyes. "Jane… it was Jane; she was there… wasn't she?"

Jane grabs on to the end of Maura's bed and pulls herself up. Angela and Constance stare at her.

"Hey sweetie; I'm here." Jane tries to comfort her friend.

Angela brushes Maura's forehead and wipes away the falling tears.

Maura looks at Jane "Ian?"

Jane takes her hand "I don't know Maura, I don't know!"

The guard interrupts "Ms. Rizzoli!"

"Yeah, yeah; so shoot me." Jane stares him down.

"You're hurt?" Maura notices Jane's arm.

"Just a scratch; I'm fine I'm more worried about you!"

Maura looks at Jane "thank you." Jane squeezes her hand.

Maura drifts back off to sleep. Constance plans to stay with Maura and Angela heads to work. She promises to have Frankie call by to pick Jane up and take her home. When they're alone, Constance looks at Jane before she speaks.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you for what you did Jane."

"I didn't do it for you Constance."

"I understand, but Harrison and I owe you so much."

Hating these types of conversations Jane takes the direct approach. "Just love your daughter Constance, she needs you." Jane turns to the guard "Can you wheel me to the foyer I'm going to wait outside for Frankie."

* * *

The government has managed to keep Maura's rescue under wraps. The only people who know she and Jane are home are the immediate Rizzoli family and the Isle's. The media are screaming for information and the government's position has been that they are still in negotiations. When Maura saw the news for the first time after arriving home and saw the terrible footage of her begging for food she has not wanted the television on. The image of herself in such terrible conditions has not helped her frame of mind. She's refused counseling and hasn't really spoken at all about what she remembers of her experience.

Maura's physical well-being is improving all the time and she's been home from the hospital for a few days. Her mental health is not so good. Maura has been down ever since her interview with the Federal agents at the hospital. They had not been able to tell her anything about Ian and she had not been able to tell them a great deal about anything either. On getting out of the hospital Maura had rung the local Doctors without Borders headquarters and they'd been in contact with all their African missions and no one had any news on Ian.

Jane hasn't tried to talk to Maura about everything that happened in Eritrea. With the exception of her early questions about Ian, Maura hasn't mentioned Eritrea to Jane either. Jane's feeling enormous guilt about not telling Maura what happened and with Maura's depression, she's decided not to, if she can avoid it. The truth is Jane can't handle the thought of Maura hating her and after her experience with shooting Paddy; she's not emotionally ready to go through that again. Jane's been trying to see Maura everyday but to watch her friend just go through the motions; lost, is killing her. Whichever way Jane looks at it, it's all her fault; she should not have killed Ian. Yesterday she just couldn't face Maura.

Constance and Angela are doing their best to cheer Maura up. They've organised a bar-b-q lunch in Maura's yard and Frankie, Tommy and Jane are going to join them. Maura is distant but polite when Tommy and Frankie arrive. She hugs them both and thanks them for coming. She and Tommy start talking as Angela drags Frankie aside.

"Where's Janey" she asks.

"She didn't want to come" Frankie replies.

"What is she sick, is her arm or leg playing up?"

"She didn't say Ma, but if you ask me she's battling with stuff that happened over there too."

"Stay here I'm going to call her!" Angela stares at Frankie as she dials Jane.

"Hey Ma, I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling up to it. Say hi to Maura for me" Jane blurts as she answers the phone.

"Jane I don't understand; you flew half way round the world, took on terrorists and put your life on the line for your friend and now you can't come to lunch to help us cheer her up. What's going on?"

"Ma, I don't think I'm helping Maura and I… I… well I didn't help Ian and now she's heartbroken and I can't watch it."

Everyone at Maura's place has stopped what they are doing and are listening to Angela. She doesn't realise.

"Janey, none of this is your fault!"

At that Maura gets up and takes Angela's phone.

"Jane it's me" Maura begins.

"Oh hey Maura, how are you holding up" Jane tries to sound bright and friendly.

"Jane I'm sorry."

"What; what are you apologizing for. Don't apologise to me Maura."

"Jane I'm miserable and it's eating me alive not knowing what's happened to Ian; I've been so focused on that I didn't think about how it would make you feel."

"I'm fine Maura, I just want you to be; you know OK."

"Jane you saved my life and I know you would have helped Ian if you could, I know that; OK. This is not your fault. Please come and join us for lunch."

Maura's words cut into Jane like a knife but she relents and agrees to come to lunch. Frankie happily goes and picks her up.

When Jane arrives Maura still looks empty and lifeless to her. Maura however makes a positive effort to greet her. She tries to give Jane a hug but with both their arms bandaged it's clumsy.

"Whoa, careful Maura you'll knock me over" Jane warns. They both laugh.

Maura looks at Jane properly for the first time since she's been home and it's then that she sees it. Jane's dark eyes are burning with pain and guilt.

"Jane I've been so selfish, I'm so sorry" Maura tries to explain.

"Maura I want you to focus on you OK; you do whatever you need to do to get yourself well. I'm here for you."

Angela breaks the scene "who wants a drink; Janey are you allowed beer yet?"

"No Ma; Coke for me if you have one."

While neither Jane nor Maura are in a good place, the afternoon does serve as a distraction for both. It's proves to be quite a pleasant lunch.

Later that afternoon Maura and Tommy are playing Chess. Jane and Frankie are watching a game and Angela and Constance are chatting over a cup of tea. Harrison has had to go back to Europe on business.

When there is a knock on the door they all look up in surprise. Jane and Frankie immediately go on to cop alert. Frankie checks the door and two Federal Agents flash their badges. Frankie lets them in.

They go straight over to Jane, "Ms. Rizzoli we need you to come with us."

"What" Angela exclaims. "Why are you here?"

"It's OK Ma," Jane comforts her mother.

One of the Agents helps Jane to her feet.

Maura intervenes "if this is about Eritrea then I will come with you; I have a right to know what's going on!" she stresses.

The agent's response is short. "This doesn't concern you Doctor Isles."

Jane looks at Maura "it's OK; I'll call you as soon as I can and let you know what's going on." Jane shifts her gaze to her family as she's escorted out.

* * *

Jane's taken back to the Boston FBI headquarters where she was interviewed by Federal Agents the first time. Agent Ben Morrissey is waiting for her in the boardroom. He asks the Agents escorting Jane to leave them alone.

"It seems you weren't completely honest with me Jane" he opens. "Why didn't you tell me you killed Ian; it was a clean shoot."

Jane looks at Morrissey but says nothing.

"The Eritrean government got wind of your little escapade and followed up by raiding the bunker of the Islamiyah of Allah terrorist cell."

Jane is now looking at the floor.

"The bunker was fitted out with video surveillance, we can see you had someone helping you, but they're far enough away from the camera that we can't identify them. It'd be mighty helpful if you tell me who it is?"

Jane lifts her gaze from the floor and looks directly at Morrissey. She says nothing.

Morrissey can see the internal struggle she's going through by the way Jane's face muscles twitch.

"OK; so!" Morrissey lets out a long breath. "I know everything about Ian and his role in this. He got in over his head with the drug cartel. He had his wife kidnapped in the hope of them putting out a ransom on her. He knew we wouldn't negotiate but he was pretty sure the Isle's would come to the party with any amount of money. He sure as hell underestimated you though, didn't he?"

Jane looks away, the image of Ian lying on the floor and her memory of how she felt at the time are ripping her apart. She hadn't been thinking straight; she's crushed her best friend.

"Rizzoli, I'm trying to help here. How do you want me to play this?"

Jane's surprised; she looks at Morrissey. "Who else has seen the video?"

"Only us and the Eritrean government; they're sympathetic and will support whatever we decide but they want closure, the Australian government is still pressuring them to secure Ian's release."

Jane thinks about what he's said. "You really want to know how I want this to go down."

Morrissey nods.

"I want you to tell the world that Ian fell out with the African Drug cartels by shipping out of date medicines to Africa where they could still be put to good use helping the poor and needy. I want you to say that they kidnapped Ian and Maura and handed them to the terrorist cell. I want you to say that Ian died trying to help Maura and was dead before your operation to rescue them commenced. I don't care how you explain the operation for getting Maura out but I don't want to be mentioned in any way."

"Does Doctor Isles know how good a friend she has?" Morrissey looks at Jane.

"What sort of person kills their best friend's husband" Jane looks at him through pained eyes.

"It was a legitimate kill Jane."

"Yeah, tell that to Maura!"

"Huh; OK." Morrissey responds "I'll make sure Doctor Isles can mourn the loss of her husband without ever having to know what a bastard he was. Senator Clinton will update the Eritrean and Australian governments overnight. Media will be advised in the morning. I'll go and speak to Doctor Isles now. Do you want to come with me?"

"No; can you organise someone to take me home please?"

When Jane gets home she hobbles to her bedroom and lies down. She pictures Morrissey giving Maura the news. She can see Maura heartbroken and in tears. Jane knows she should be with Maura; she just can't face her right now. Thankfully she knows Constance will try to and her mother will smother Maura with support. Jane thinks about the kill. She knows it's by the book. Jane knows there was more to this kill than she wants to admit and she hates herself for it.


	17. Chapter 17

"_**Baby… You've got a friend… yeah; yeah … you've got a friend…"**_

After Tommy and Frankie leave Maura excuses herself and heads to her room. She lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. She can hear Angela and her mother pottering away cleaning up. She knows she should help, but she needs a break from them. Both fussing over her is not what she needs at the moment. Maura knows they mean well but the truth is they're driving her crazy.

Maura's also annoyed that the investigators are talking with Jane and not her. It's not Jane's husband that's still missing and unaccounted for. She pushes those thoughts from her mind and forces herself to recount everything she can from the events in Eritrea. She remembers that terrible night after Halim had broken in. She remembers thinking Ian might be in trouble and she remembers discussing it with Jane. She remembers the last wonderful evening she spent with Ian. He'd been so kind and caring. He'd been so passionate in their bed.

Maura remembers the morning in the clinic. She remembers the explosion. She remembers Ian going to look for Ermias. "Dear Ermias" Maura says out loud. She remembers the horror of seeing Ermias shot, the life gone from his eyes. All her memories after that are patchy. She feels more than remembers the confinement and how dark it was. She remembers someone coming to her with water. Her only recollections of Jane are seeing her in this incredibly bright light holding her and urging her to walk.

Maura remembers that she told herself to remember something. There was something she wanted to do if she got out alive, but for the life of her she can't think what it was. She knows whatever it was she wanted to remember was important and she physically exerts herself trying to extract it from her memory. She relaxes in frustration when nothing comes to mind.

It's a little after nine in the evening when there is a knock on Maura's door. Angela answers it.

"I'm Senior Federal Agent Ben Morrissey" the visitor introduces himself. "I need to speak to Doctor Maura Isles please?"

"She's already retired for the evening" Constance joins Angela at the door.

"Mrs. Isles I recognise your voice, we've spoken on several occasions during your daughters kidnap."

"Yes Agent Morrissey, I recognise your name and I remember your inability to do anything to help us in securing my daughters release."

"I can see why you would feel that way Mrs. Isles. I'm sorry but I do have to speak to your daughter. May I come in?"

Constance looks at Angela, "would you play host to our guest; I'll go and wake Maura."

"Yes, of course. Come in Agent Morrissey. Can I get you anything?" Angela escorts Morrissey to Maura's lounge room.

Constance knocks on Maura's door. When there is no response she enters. Maura is lying there fully clothed just staring at the ceiling. The look on her daughters face sends a shiver down Constance's spine. "I'm so sorry darling when you didn't answer I thought you were asleep."

When Maura responds her voice is flat despite her polite answer. "I'm sorry Mother."

"Darling the head of the investigation into your kidnapping is here; he insists on talking to you."

Maura pulls herself up from the bed. Constance darts to give her hand. "Please Mother, don't fuss; I'm fine."

"Oh; of course. Sorry darling."

When Maura walks into her lounge room Agent Morrissey is sitting in one of her settee's. "Hello Agent Morrissey, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Doctor Isles I need to update you on some new information. I also need to prepare you for the media that will surround the next stage of this process."

"Certainly" Maura sits. Angela and Constance sit as well.

Morrissey tries to give Maura a polite signal that he wants to talk to her alone. Maura's oblivious.

It's Angela that sees the sign. "Constance I think Agent Morrissey wants to talk to Maura in private."

"Oh of course, excuse us." Constance and Angela move to the kitchen.

Maura looks at Morrissey. "Where's Jane; does she know what you're about to tell me?"

"Yes she does, Doctor Isles. I'm sorry, she didn't want to be here when I tell you this. I'm so sorry."

Tears start to spill down Maura's cheeks; she knows what's coming. "He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes he is. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"What can you tell me" Maura wants more information.

"Doctor Faulkner was illegally shipping drugs from all over the world to Africa."

Maura interrupts "they were drugs that were going to be destroyed. He brought them into Africa to help the sick and the poor that no one else cared about."

Morrissey looks at the floor. He thinks Jane's decision is wrong. He believes Maura should know the truth; still he made a promise. He looks back at Maura.

"The Drug Cartels operating out of the Eritrean docks didn't see it that way. They started pressuring Faulkner and to keep his work going he got in too deep with them. It was the cartels that kidnapped you both."

"I see" Maura wipes a tear away then reaches to her coffee table for a tissue. "What happened to Ian?"

"The video surveillance shows Doctor Faulkner died trying to get you out. He was shot. We believe this occurred before Jane got into the bunker. She doesn't remember seeing him. We have not been able to locate his remains."

Maura fights the urge to sob; she holds it in by blowing her nose. "I'm sorry Agent Morrissey."

"Don't be Doctor Isles, I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

She nods as the tears flow, "Knowing is better than not knowing."

He nods at her. "Doctor Isles, Mrs. Clinton is briefing the Eritrean and Australian governments on what we know. She'll be giving a media conference in the morning. You need to be ready for this; I'm afraid they will be all over you for comments."

"Agent Morrissey I have no intention of speaking to the media about any of this."

"Doctor Isles, I will buy you some time by issuing a statement for you but my advice is to face the media as soon as you can; otherwise they'll intrude on you and I can tell you; that's no fun!"

"Will Jane receive some sort of recognition for what she did; from what Mother's told me she single-handedly got me out of there?"

"She's asked that she not be mentioned at all. In fact she's insisted. We'll be keeping it low-key but if we have to make a comment, it will be explained as a successful operation by our organisation." Morrissey is clearly uncomfortable saying this.

"You will not!" Maura's annoyed. "I'm not letting you take the credit for something my friend did for me; a mission that was financed by my parents. How dare you!"

"The government is going to reimburse your parents the entire cost of this exercise. Doctor Isles, I am the last person to want to take credit for what Jane did. This is her decision and I have tried to talk her out of it."

"It's just guilt; she feels guilty because she wasn't able to save Ian. I've told her I don't blame her. Agent Morrissey, she saved my life!"

"I hope you'll always remember that Doctor Isles" Morrissey looks at her intently.

"What do you mean" Maura asks.

"I wish I had a friend like Jane Rizzoli."

When Agent Morrissey leaves it's after eleven in the evening. Maura's nerves are raw and she's feeling upset and anxious. Angela and Constance move towards her cautiously.

Maura looks at them and starts to cry. "Ian's dead; they killed him." Constance hands Maura tissues and Angela pulls Maura into a motherly hug. Constance watches this exchange with a tinge of envy. She so wishes she could hold her daughter, but she doesn't know how.

"It's OK honey" Angela rocks Maura. "Oh Maura, it's OK."

When Maura settles she looks at Angela. "Do you still have your key to Jane's place; I need to talk to Jane?"

"Now" Constance asks "it's very late Maura. I think you should rest. You can talk to Jane in the morning."

As Maura dials a taxi she looks at her mother "Sorry Mother, but Jane will understand. I need to talk to her."

By the time Maura gets to Jane's it's close to midnight. She uses Angela's key to let herself in. She pops her handbag and keys on Jane's coffee table and tip toes to her room. When Maura opens Jane's door her light is on and Jane is still wearing the clothes she'd had on earlier. Jane is staring at the ceiling.

Without appearing to move or see Maura, Jane surprises her, "hi Maura."

"How did you know it was me?" Maura's surprise comes through in her voice.

"Who else would come into my home and into my bedroom without knocking, in the middle of the night?"

"Oh" is all Maura can say.

"You're lucky Cavanaugh took my gun when I resigned; otherwise I might have shot you!" Jane turns to look at Maura; she is trying to smile.

"Jane; you resigned. Why?"

Jane tries to shrug with the shoulder that moves. "He wouldn't give me time off to go to Africa."

"I'm so sorry; I'll talk to him. I'll help you get your job back."

Jane smiles, she's missed Maura so much. "It's OK Maura; we can worry about that later. It will be a while before I can go back anyway. I have to have another operation on my arm."

"Really, I'm so sorry Jane." Maura hates that Jane's been badly injured trying to help her.

Jane brings up Ian. "I'm sorry about Ian Maura, I'm so sorry. I should have been with Agent Morrissey to give you the news but I couldn't. I…"

"It's OK Jane, it's actually better, knowing. To think he was still going through what they put me through made me sick to the stomach." Maura wipes a tear away. "We were right Jane, he was in trouble with the drug cartels, but he died trying to save me. Ian died trying to save me." Maura starts to cry.

"Oh Maura" Jane grabs the tissue box on her bedside table and hands it to Maura. Maura sits on the edge of Jane's bed. Jane tries to sit up but with her dickey arm and leg on her soft bed, she's struggling.

Maura starts to laugh through her tears. "Do you know how ridiculous you look trying to sit up Jane?"

"Do you know how ridiculous I feel, give me a hand." Jane sticks her good arm out and Maura grabs hold with her good arm. Together they get Jane to a sitting position. Maura moves pillows so Jane can lean back on her head-board. Maura kicks off her shoes and moves further on to the bed sitting cross-legged looking at her friend.

"Jane what's this nonsense about letting the government take credit for getting me out of Eritrea?" Maura blows her nose.

"What and have the media crawling up my ass for the next six months. No thanks!"

They both sit in silence for a minute.

"Jane I can see that something is bothering you. I'm sorry I've been so focused on Ian. He was… he was gone before you even got to the bunker."

Jane looks at Maura; "Maura…" She stops.

"What is it Jane?"

"Nothing, I know about Ian. Morrissey briefed me."

"So you know there's nothing you could have done for him; you know I don't blame you." Maura tries to reassure Jane.

"I know Maura and thanks for saying so."

"What happened to you Jane?"

"Two gunshots Maura; one went clean though my upper thigh. The other lodged in the center of the bone about here." Jane points to roughly where the bullet hit her arm.

"Before or after you found me" Maura asks.

"What difference does that make" Jane frowns.

By the look on Jane's face Maura knows she's not going to say any more.

"How do I ever thank you for what you did for me" Maura asks.

Jane looks at Maura for a little while thinking about the question before she answers. "Pick yourself up Maura and go on and make a good life for yourself. Don't look back OK?"

Maura smiles, "Give me time Jane."

"Take as long as you need" Jane smiles. It's the most positive things she's heard from Maura since they both got home.

"Jane I'm scared to death about the media. Morrissey's releasing a statement for me tomorrow but he says that it's best if I do a press conference sooner rather than later, or the media will hound me."

"Maura you've done thousands of press conferences, what's the problem?"

"They were about work Jane, never about me!"

"Oh!"

"Jane the whole world saw that video of me. I feel… Jane I feel so ashamed."

"You listen to me Maura; a very wise man once told me that no one can break you. It's your choice; it's up to you whether you're still a victim or whether you've beaten them. From where I sit you won; do you hear me? You won!"

Maura sits up a little straighter. "You're right Jane. Thank you; thank you for everything, you're an amazing friend Jane."


	18. Chapter 18

"_**Ain't it good to know… ain't it good to know… ain't it good to know… you've got a friend… yeah, yeah; you've got a friend." Carole King, Tapestry Album - released 1971.**_

Several months have passed since Maura and Jane returned to Boston from Africa. The time they have been back has been a journey for both of them. Maura still gets the occasional request for an interview. She had blitzed the early media obligations Morrissey had warned her about. No one ever asked specifically about the video she'd felt so ashamed about; for the most part the world's media had been overwhelming in their presence and their demands but mostly respectful in their questioning.

Maura has fully recovered from her injuries. Once the infection to the wound in her neck had cleared it healed very well. She had a little bit of cosmetic surgery on the scar tissue and it was now barely noticeable. The gun shot to her shoulder had healed beyond her doctors expectations. Given it had been the cause of her bout with septicemia, which had nearly cost her arm and her life, the amount of muscle strength and dexterity was exceptional.

The Governor of Boston had asked to meet with Maura six weeks ago and had offered her old job back. Much to Pike's disgust Maura was starting back in two weeks. She's looking forward to being back at work. She can't say she is fully over her experiences in Eritrea; the nightmares where she's chained in a dark, damp cell still come on all too often. Emotionally she has laid Ian to rest, even if she hasn't been able to do it physically. The thing that's hindering Maura's recovery more than anything is Jane.

Jane's leg is almost back to full strength. She and Maura often go to the gym together and Jane works the exercises she's been given for her leg hard. Jane had the second operation on her arm a month ago and she's started physio to build the muscle support around the bone. The doctors have said she could be back at work doing light duties but Jane's been very reluctant to talk to anyone at Boston Police Department. Cavanaugh's rung her a few times but Jane hasn't returned any of his calls. She's caught up with Frost and Korsack a couple of times socially but they've felt Jane's been distant.

Maura and Jane have fallen back into many of the patterns they enjoyed as friends before Maura moved to Africa. They see each other every other day and talk on the phone at least every day. It's not back to when they were working cases together; it's more like how they spent their free weekends. The thing that's bothering Maura is that Jane's just not quite there when they are together or speaking. Something's bothering Jane and Maura's tried every trick she knows to get her to open up but whatever it is, Jane's buried it a long way down.

Maura is sitting at her dining table reading some medical journals when Angela comes in from work. "Hi Maura" Angela greets her.

"Hello Angela" Maura gets up and goes to the kitchen to help Angela unpack some bags she's brought home.

"Did you have a nice day" Angela inquires.

"A quiet one, I've been doing some homework to make sure I'm fully up to date on autopsy theory" Maura explains.

Angela laughs "oh you should see poor Doctor Pike, he's moping around like a bear with a sore head." Maura laughs at that news.

"Are you excited about going back to work Maura?"

"I am Angela, I'm ready now."

"I don't know what's going on with Jane; she doesn't seem to want to go back. Lieutenant Cavanaugh wants to talk to her so I'm sure she could have her job back if she wants it" Angela expresses with an air of concern.

"Ben Morrissey's offered her work in his department a thousand times but Jane's not interested" Maura adds.

"Maura I'm worried about her" Angela admits.

"Me too; I'm sure it's some sort of PTSD."

"Some sort of what" Angela sounds apprehensive.

"Post traumatic stress disorder; something happened in Eritrea that she's struggling to process. I've asked her about it but she assures me she's fine" Maura explains.

"Maura, would you mind if we had a little 'going back to work party' for you here next Saturday evening. I'll take care of everything."

"Oh no Angela, don't do that; thank you but I don't want a party."

"It's not for you!" Angela gives Maura a quizzical look.

Now Maura's confused "but you just said?"

"I thought if I invited Tommy, Frankie, Sergeant Detective Korsack, Detective Frost and Jane, it might somehow inspire her to want to go back to her old job" Angela explains.

"Well if the party is really for Jane then by all means knock yourself up" Maura smiles.

Angela laughs "I think you mean knock yourself out!"

"Oh; whatever, oh and I would invite Ben Morrissey, Angela. There are definitely sparks going off between him and Jane." Maura cocks her head and gives Angela a cheeky grin.

"There are; what about Casey" Angela asks.

"I think Jane's injuries and how she's coped with them have driven her and Casey further apart. I don't think they're going anywhere at the moment Angela."

"Oh; oh well do you have Agent Morrissey's number?" Angela and Maura share a knowing smile as Maura digs his number out of her phone.

"Thank you; I'll call him later. I'm going to ring Jane now and giver her plenty of notice; make sure she comes" Angela informs Maura.

"You don't need to call her; she's on her way here for dinner. She should be here any minute" Maura explains.

Maura and Angela are busy preparing dinner when Jane walks in. She has a box of Italian sweet pastries for her mother and a bottle of wine for Maura. "Hey" she announces her arrival. "The weather's turned quite nasty outside, it's pouring" Jane adds.

Angela comes around the kitchen bench and kisses Jane as she takes the pastries and the wine. "Hello Janey; guess what? We're having a 'going back to work party' for Maura next Saturday night, so keep it free."

Jane looks at Maura "wow; you're up for party?"

Maura gives Jane a strange facial expression as she drains pasta. When she puts the pasta down she looks at Jane "it's… it's more for your mother."

Jane gives Maura a knowing glance and smiles.

She looks back at her mother, "so next Saturday night? I might be a little late and is it OK if I bring a couple of guests?"

"Is one of them Agent Morrissey?" Angela asks trying to look completely innocent.

"What; no Ma! Just a couple of friends" Jane sounds most indignant.

"Oh Maura the week you start back at work I thought I'd go away for a couple of days. Have you still got access to that place at Martha's Vineyard?" Jane changes the subject.

"You don't want to go next week; then we could go together" Maura suggests.

"Oh" that cloud drifts into Jane's eyes, Maura's seen it so often since they got back from Africa. She realises Jane wants time alone.

"You know what Jane I just remembered, I couldn't go away next week any way. I have way too much to do to get ready for work" Maura retracts her offer as genuinely as she can; given how hurt she's feeling. That thing that's going on with Jane whatever it is; is getting to Maura.

"Are you sure because I can change my plans if you really want to come" Jane sounds genuine, but the eyes give her away.

Angela and Maura share a worried look.

* * *

Angela is in her element hosting Maura's 'going back to work' party. Tommy, Vince, Frost and Frankie are chatting and having a friendly beer. Maura's invited Suzie Chang and she's having a good time. Maura thinks she and Frankie are a perfect match. Agent Morrissey has come and Maura is introducing him to everyone. Angela is busy in the kitchen. Maura brings Ben over to re-acquaint him with Angela.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli"

"Oh please call me Angela and Janey should be here any minute" Angela smiles innocently.

Maura smiles at Ben and passes him a bottle of champagne to open. "Would you mind?"

Ben opens the bubbly and pours Angela and Maura a glass. He grabs a beer and goes over to chat to the boys.

Maura's standing on the open side of the kitchen bench having a sip of her champagne when Jane walks in. Jane is beaming. "Maura, I have a going back to work surprise for you." Jane opens the door and her two guests walk in.

Maura stands there speechless, the champagne glass falls from her hand and shatters all over the floor. Her hand goes to her mouth, it's like she's seen a ghost.

"My God Maura what's wrong" Jane words are full of concern.

Maura barely whispers "Ermias?"

Ermias looks from Maura to Jane and then Halim, his beautiful smile in anticipation of seeing Maura has turned to a frown and his chin shakes as he fights to hold back his disappointment.

Jane urges "Maura, its Ermias and Halim."

Maura says with more confidence "Oh Ermias, I'm sorry I thought…"

Jane realises Maura thought Ermias was dead. "Oh Maura; I'm so sorry."

Everyone is watching as Ermias let's go of Jane and Halim's hand. His spine has been damaged from the bullet that went through him and he walks slowly to Maura; his little legs battling to drive the calipers that are holding him up.

"It's me Doctor Mowrah; Ms. Jane said I must be to get better for you." When he gets to Maura who's now extremely emotional he gives her the two pictures Jane had left for him of she and Jane during happier times.

Maura looks at the pictures and then at Jane and Halim. She looks back to Ermias and takes him into the biggest hug. "Oh Ermias Ms. Jane helped me to get better for you too!"

Ermias's face lights up. "Don't tears Doc Mo" At the sound of his use of her nick name for her, Maura laughs and cries in unison and hugs Ermias again.

Maura and Jane introduce Ermias and Halim to everyone. When Jane introduces Halim to Ben she learns that they know each other from the events that took place in Eritrea. That makes Jane a little nervous and she makes a note to talk to Halim about it later. Everyone's captivated with Ermias; within a short while the boys are giving the little man tips on the fine art of baseball. His light and laughter are infectious.

When Jane gets Maura alone she apologizes again for shocking her. "I wondered why you'd never mentioned him Maura; it never occurred to me you hadn't remembered he was alive" Jane explains.

"The last thing I remember about Ermias is seeing him shot and lying in the rubble; his eyes were wide open Jane. I know I was trying to get to him but from there on everything that happened in Eritrea is very patchy. The next thing I really remember is being home."

"When I found you, you were asking about Ian and Ermias. You were weak and sick and lost but when I said Ermias was alive and that you needed to get better for him, you started to fight. It was that news that helped me get you to your feet and get you moving. I just assumed you remembered."

Maura looks at Jane, "that is the first time you've ever mentioned anything that happened in getting me out Jane."

"What; no come on Maura we talk about Eritrea all the time."

"I would say we talk around Eritrea and we don't even do that very often anymore." Maura's eyes darken and Jane sees the sadness that's still there. It is not a place Jane wants to go.

"Well we have a party to attend to; it is in your honour Doc Mo" Jane tries too hard to sound jovial.

"I have this overwhelming feeling that there is something very important I've forgotten Jane. I have this feeling that at some point in that cell something happened and I told myself I needed to remember it. There was something that I was supposed to do if I got out alive and it's been nagging at me ever since I got home." Maura's expression is pleading to Jane for help.

Jane's eyes cloud over and Maura knows immediately that Jane's shut down. "So there you go; it was this. Ermias is alive and getting better all the time. He's here for an operation to hopefully get him walking without the calipers." Jane is again trying too hard to sound positive.

Maura lets it go, "yes; yes Jane you're probably right." They both move back into the gathering of guests as Angela serves up food.


	19. Chapter 19

"_**No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever" Francois Mocuriac (1885-1970) -1952 Nobel Prize for Literature…**_

The evening's a success on many levels; all the guests are having a lovely time and Ermias is the life of the party. Everyone's asked Jane her plans throughout the course of the evening and she's been masterful in her evasiveness. When Halim gets a chance he takes Agent Morrissey aside.

"Jane doesn't seem in a very good place Agent Morrissey. You did show her the video didn't you?"

"Yeah and I told her it was a clean shoot; that neither we nor the Eritrean or Australian Governments had any issues with her actions" Morrissey explains.

"I do not understand then, Doctor Isles seems to be coping with things very well. I had thought that she had not taken the news positively when she had not tried to contact Ermias" Halim expresses.

"Halim you saw how Doctor Isles reacted when you guys walked in; she didn't know Ermias was alive. She looked like she'd seen a ghost."

"How is that possible, Jane mentions it on the recording" Halim responds.

"Doctor Isles hasn't seen it" Morrissey explains. "Jane had us promise that Maura not see it. Jane wanted Maura told that Ian died trying to save her."

"But Agent Morrissey, this is a terrible outcome. Can you not see that it is a cancer on Jane" Halim is full of concern.

"I can see Halim but I'm powerless to do anything about it. Look, those girls are such amazing friends; at some point I know Jane will talk about everything that happened over there and I'm pretty sure when she does; she'll talk to Doctor Isles."

"Ah yes but given the circumstances, will Doctor Isles be in a position to be the friend Jane will need Agent Morrissey." They both shake their heads in concern as a very tired little boy struggles over to see what Halim is up too.

* * *

It's Sunday afternoon. Maura is relaxing reading a medical journal. The party had been pleasant even if it hadn't achieved what Angela had hoped. Jane had stayed the evening and she, Angela and Jane had cleaned the place this morning before they both left. Jane was catching up on domestic duties and Angela was at a church function.

Maura was feeling different today. Seeing Ermias had taken her recovery to a higher level. Maura knows its the neurotransmission of Dopamine but her emotional brain is winning over her scientific one and that doesn't happen very often. No, Maura's emotional brain is telling her a little piece of her heart softened and opened at seeing her little friend. She shakes her head and smiles then forces herself to concentrate on what she's reading 'A Spiritual Autopsy of Science and Religion'.

Moments later there is a knock on Maura's door. She puts down her iPad and goes to see who's there. "Halim, this is a nice surprise; please come in." Maura looks behind him as he enters. "Is Ermias with you" she asks.

"No Doctor Isles, he is in the hospital from today. I am on my way to visit him but I wanted to speak to you first."

"Of course; can I get you anything Halim?"

"No thank you Doctor Isles." They sit in Maura's lounge room. Halim continues. "Doctor Isles I am very concerned for Jane" he explains.

"So am I; Halim it was you that was her government guide wasn't it" Maura leads. All of a sudden she's hoping Halim might be able to help her get through to Jane.

"That is not important and not why I am here" Halim explains. He continues "I have the utmost respect for you and Jane Doctor Isles, you are both amazing women."

Maura smiles "thank you Halim."

"Jane cares for you very much which is why she is keeping the truth from you" Maura's serotonin kicks into overdrive and her anxiety levels escalate rapidly.

"What are you talking about Halim; what haven't I been told?"

Halim hands Maura a DVD. "It is with a heavy heart and much trepidation that I give you this Doctor Isles. I believe it will be sad and shocking for you. You may not forgive Jane but you will know why she has such a heavy heart. Please try to remember that she kept this from you to protect you. It is just that I am concerned that it is hurting her very much."

"What is it" Maura asks her voice low and concerned.

"It is a recording of all the time you and Doctor Faulkner are in the Islamiyah of Allah bunker. It also shows everything that Jane had to do to rescue you" Halim explains. "Again I warn you it is graphic and shocking. I do not suggest you watch this alone."

Maura is shaking when she takes the disc from Halim. "I hope and pray I am doing the right thing Doctor Isles; I hope you will form the conclusion that I have. You have a very special friend; few in life are so blessed. Good day."

Maura walks Halim to her door. After he leaves she grabs her lap top from her brief case and takes it and the DVD to her bedroom. She doesn't hesitate; she sets everything up, turns the lap top on, puts the DVD in and presses play.

What Maura sees is an edited version of a video surveillance that was filmed throughout the IOA bunker. It starts with Ian asking them to kidnap Maura. She can't believe it. She replays the scene three times. She stops the video. Maura lies back on her bed. Ian had betrayed her. He had handed her over to this band of terrorists and then come home and made love to her. The thought causes Maura to race to her bathroom; she only just makes it as she regurgitates everything in her stomach. When her body settles she leans against the bathroom sink looking at her image in the mirror. Her pallor is grey. Maura rinses her mouth and her face and goes back to her room.

Maura starts the DVD again and watches in total disbelief. She watches and listens to footage of herself in the cell where she was held. She hears herself speaking. _'Jane you said to think of this place and you would know; please Jane I remember.'_

Maura stops the DVD again. She remembers. _'__Suddenly she was thinking about the wedding differently. It was without doubt the greatest gift, the greatest act of generosity ever bestowed on her. Jane gave it unconditionally without expecting anything in return. Her parents had given her the official parties exactly by the rules, but Jane had remembered her dreams. Without having to ask a single question Jane had organised the best day of Maura's life. Maura felt a steely resolve come over her. She was somehow going to make it out of this. Maura was determined to make sure Jane knew just how much her effort meant to her.'_

Maura starts the DVD again. It shows Jane entering the building. Maura watches Jane break into the bunkers communications center. She gasps as she see's blood and flesh explode from Jane's leg. She watches Jane acknowledge Ian and kick a gun towards him. She watches Jane leave and then watches Ian shoot a man in cold blood. She watches Jane return. She listens to the exchange of words between Ian and Jane. She hears Ian threaten to kill her. She watches him fire at Jane and her arm explode. She sees Jane return fire and Ian fall to the ground.

Maura is shaking violently. She listens to Jane over Ian's body. She witnesses Jane's compassion for the computer engineers. The next scene is in Maura's cell. Jane's found her and is trying to get her out. Maura doesn't recognise herself. She hears Jane tell her about Ermias and she sees the pain on Jane's face as she assists Maura to the exit of the building. The DVD stops. Maura just sits there; feeling ill and shaken to the core.

Maura doesn't know how long she's been sitting there when she hears Angela come in. She quickly packs up the lap top and hides the DVD. She tidies her appearance and goes out to say hello. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees that Jane's with her. "Hey Maura, Ma needed a lift so we thought we'd whip a light meal; have you eaten" Jane inquires.

Maura's mouth is dry when she goes to speak.

"What is it Maura are you OK, you don't look so good" Jane asks.

"No… No I haven't eaten;" now sounding more positive, "That sounds nice." Maura moves towards them. "Did you have a nice day Angela" she inquires.

Angela replies by telling them both about some woman in the Church group that annoys her. They put together a light meal and enjoy a couple of drinks. When Angela is cleaning up and Jane and Maura are together at the table Jane checks on Maura. "Are you sure you're OK, you've been a little quiet tonight?"

Maura stands and picks up some plates to take over to Angela, as she leaves the table she assures Jane she's fine.

"Well I'm off" Jane announces. "Hey Maura don't forget we're going to see Ermias at the hospital tomorrow I'll pick you up at two."

Maura smiles at Jane, she has to admit its a relief she's leaving. "I haven't forgotten Jane I'll be ready."

When Maura and Jane arrive at the hospital Ermias is overcome with excitement. He has his pictures of Jane and Maura in frames beside his bed, and Halim is sitting beside him. Maura's brought him a stuffed tortoise and Jane's brought him a base-ball. They chat and laugh for a while then Maura asks if she can speak to Halim. "Would you excuse us for a minute Jane" Maura asks.

"Sure, we'll have fun won't we Ermias?"

He laughs with delight as Jane tickles him, "yes Ms. Jane!"

Once outside the ward Maura thanks Halim.

"You're welcome Doctor Isles; are you OK, you look a little pale."

"It was a lot to absorb" Maura explains. "I haven't spoken to Jane yet; but I do understand now why she has held back."

"Doctor Isles I have read about the circumstances of your biological father's arrest. I know of the history and upset it caused your friendship" Halim informs Maura.

"Then you know why I have to handle this very carefully; Jane's afraid I'll hate her."

"Do you?"

"No… No Halim I don't, but I am feeling very fragile at the moment and I don't want to say or do something that Jane will misconstrue. I need to be sure I'm ready and strong enough to be supportive to Jane when I tell her."

"You are a very good person Doctor Isles," Halim smiles at Maura.

"No; no I'm not. I'm a very good scientist. I'm not good with people Halim that's why I work in a morgue. I feel a lot safer being around dead people."

Halim smiles at Maura "Doctor Isles, your friend cares for you, for the person you are. She has known you for some time now; no?"

"Yes, you're right Halim, thank you."

* * *

The rest of Maura's week passes slowly. Every time she sees Jane she wonders if its the right time to talk. Each time she holds back. On a positive note Ermias's operation has gone very well and his doctors are very hopeful.

It's Sunday afternoon, the day before Maura starts back as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Maura's really looking forward to it; if for no other reason than to have a distraction from everything else that's going through her mind. Jane is due to call in to pick up the key to her friend's house up at the Vineyard. To be honest Maura's glad Jane's going away for a couple of days. She needs some distance to get perspective and she firmly believes being back at work and totally focused on science will help her do that. The one overwhelming feeling that keeps coming back to Maura though is just how glad she is to have Jane in her life.

When Jane calls in she doesn't stay for long. She's eager to get on the road. She has a bit of a chat to her mother and Maura and then starts to leave. "So hey Maura enjoy your first week back at work."

"Thanks Jane, I hope the weather holds out for you, it's not looking good" Maura responds.

"What do you expect if you go to the coast in the middle of winter" Angela adds.

Jane laughs, "bye Ma" and leaves.

Angela looks at Maura "do you think she'll sort herself out up there?"

"I hope so Angela, I hope so."

Maura's been back at work three days when Cavanaugh calls her into his office. "Great to have you back Doctor Isles."

"It's very nice to be back, Lieutenant."

"So Doc, what do I have to do to get Rizzoli back" Cavanaugh asks.

"I really don't know Lieutenant" Maura explains. "You know what; yes I do. I know I've only been back a couple of days but I need to speak to Jane, she's up at Martha's Vineyard."

"Go; do whatever you have to do Doc, we need Jane back here. I'll cover for you," Cavanaugh stresses.

* * *

When Maura arrives at Martha's Vineyard, it's freezing. The sky is grey and sleet is falling. It's being blown sideways from the howling gale cutting across the land and sea. When Maura enters the house the place is freezing. It's evident Jane is staying there but when Maura calls for her she gets no response. She decides to unpack some groceries and get the fire going. Hopefully Jane will be back shortly.

After half an hour and no sign of Jane, Maura decides to check the upstairs bedrooms. She finds the room Jane's chosen and the mess of the unmade bed suggests Jane's not sleeping very well. She enters the other room and pops her overnight bag down. She opens the drapes and scans the angry beach. In the distance she spots Jane sitting there; her hair being tossed about wildly in the wind.

Maura changes into her designer jeans, pulls on a pure wool polo jumper and wraps herself in her three-quarter length leather jacket. She pulls on her boots and grabs her hat and gloves. From the linen press she grabs a thick woolen blanket. When she walks outside the weather hits her like a knife.

It takes Maura fifteen minutes to reach Jane. She walks up and stands behind her; Jane has no idea she's there. "Hello Jane" Maura half shouts over the wind. Jane nearly jumps out of her skin.

"What the hell Maura; you scared me."

Maura unfolds the blanket and wraps it around Jane pulling it up over her head.

"Maura, what are you doing!"

"Jane, it's freezing." Jane settles and hugs the blanket to herself. Maura sits on the beach beside her.

"Where were you just now" Maura asks.

Jane is staring out at the raging sea. "Looking at the same ocean but from the Bahamas'" Jane answers flatly.

"Well technically it wouldn't be the same…"

Jane turns and stares at Maura, "What are you doing here?"

"Jane…" Maura hesitates. "Jane I remembered what had been nagging at me from Eritrea."

"Maura don't; please."

"Do you know your life does flash before your eyes when you're faced with dying?"

"It didn't for me when I shot myself that time" Jane responds.

"Really, that's very interesting; maybe it's because I had more time. I must read the research on this."

"Maura what's your point?" Jane says with a sense of dread.

"My point; oh, yes." Maura gathers her thoughts. "Well my point is that during that process something occurred to me; something that was very profound to me."

"Here we go" Jane can't help but smile. "OK Maura I'm listening spit it out."

"Jane everyone takes from me. Think about it. My biological parents made decisions for me without ever considering how it might play out for me. Paddy came back into my life for selfish reasons; he wasn't concerned with how it would impact on me. Hope and Kailin aren't thinking about how I feel or what I've been through, they're just shutting me out. My adoptive parents took me in, only to send me away to boarding school. What about Ian, he wasn't thinking of my needs when we got married only his own."

Jane looks at her friend with compassion "Maura that's life, most of us are in it for what's in it for us. You are the most generous and selfless person I know. Sometimes I wish you would fight for what you want more; you know."

"Not you Jane."

"What?"

"That's what I remembered. What you did for me on my wedding day was the most generous and thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. You listen to me Jane, even when you make fun of me; you really listen. You knew my dreams and you went out of your way to help them come true and I needed to survive Eritrea to tell you this."

Jane takes in what Maura's saying and then laughs. "If that's what kept you going; you've got to get a life girlfriend!"

Maura laughs, she knows Jane's heard her and her reaction is exactly what she wanted from her best friend. They sit in silence for moment.

"Jane I remembered what you said on the mountain that day; that all I had to do was think of that moment and you'd know. I did think about it. I thought about it a lot while I was locked up."

"I know Maura, I felt it."

With that Maura reaches to Jane and pulls open the blanket. She slides up closer to Jane and tries to wrap some of the blanket around her.

"What the hell are you doing Maura?"

"It's not what you think Jane; I'm freezing."

Jane cracks up laughing, "come on let's go back to the house, I'll get a fire going."

As they stand Jane shares the blanket with Maura and they trundle back.

While Jane has a hot shower Maura prepares some snacks. She opens a bottle of red wine and goes and sits on one of the lounge chairs in front of the fire. She's terrified of what to say next; she hopes Jane brings it up. When Jane comes down she wraps herself up on the three seater lounge. She chooses the corner closes to the chair Maura's in. She grabs a marsh mellow and picks up her glass of wine.

"So how can you be back at work three days and get time off to come here" Jane asks.

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh wants me to talk you into coming back to work Jane."

Jane looks at Maura struggling to say something. "I… I don't think I can Maura."

"Why Jane; you've always said it's who you are. It's what you do. What's changed?"

Jane has a sip of her wine, when she's finished she looks into her glass. "Even if I wanted to talk about it Maura, I can't talk about it with you; I'm sorry."

"That's OK, but will you talk about it with someone."

"Yeah right; you're the only person I've ever talked to about… well about stuff."

Maura takes a deep breath. "Jane, I know about Ian."

"You know what about Ian?" Jane has become defensive and Maura is struggling with how to take it forward.

"Ah, well I know everything about Ian; how he betrayed me and… and well how he really died."

"You do" Jane's surprised and apprehensive; she's not sure what's coming next. "How long have you known."

"Since the Sunday after my party, Halim brought me a copy of the Video Surveillance."

"My God, Maura. I thought you looked sick that day. Did you watch that thing on your own?"

Maura just looks at Jane and nods her head.

"Oh God Maura, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I felt like our friendship depended on how well I dealt with it Jane."

"Oh Maura" Jane says with concern.

"When things happened with Paddy, they happened in the heat of the moment and I wasn't able to deal with it. Well look how that turned out. I just wanted to be sure I could talk to you about Ian knowing with some certainty how I feel about it; about all of it!"

"And" Jane asks with hesitation.

"Jane I would never wish anyone dead" Jane winces at Maura's comment. "No Jane wait; having seen all the facts, you did the right thing. I might not be here now, if you hadn't done what you did."

"Maura do you know I have sniper qualifications as a shooter."

"No I didn't."

"I could have gone into the 'Tactical Response Unit' when I left the academy; as a sniper."

"Oh" is all Maura can say; she's not sure where the conversation is going.

"I didn't because I didn't think I was a killer. I wanted to go to homicide to keep killers off the streets."

Maura just listens, Jane is working up to something and she knows she'll get there when she's ready. At least she's talking.

"Did you know I've killed eleven people since I've been a cop?"

"All bad people Jane" Maura reinforces.

Jane looks at Maura, "you once told me we're all a mix of good and bad. The thing is, in every case where I've had to kill it's been a clean hit through the heart; I try to take comfort in the fact that when I have to kill they don't suffer."

Maura just listens.

"There are two shootings that haunt me. Your father's and Ian's" Jane explains.

"Maura I didn't shoot to kill Paddy. I could have and probably should have. He had shot a Federal Agent and was pointing his weapon at me and Frost; but I didn't. When I took aim, I shot him in the side. I knew it would drop him and that I'd be able to secure his weapon. I never thought that he'd fall through that balustrade Maura; honestly!" Jane is struggling with her emotions; it's clearly an effort for her to be saying this.

"Why haven't you ever told me this" Maura's shocked.

"At first because I was angry with the way you reacted when I felt I'd done the right thing by you. Later, it no longer seemed important. We'd gotten past it and were OK."

"And you didn't tell me about Ian because you thought I'd hate you?"

"It did cross my mind Maura but that's not why I didn't want you to know about Ian. If having you hate me had been the right thing to do as far as you and Ian was concerned I would have done it."

"I don't understand?"

"I wanted you to have him. He made you so happy Maura; I wanted you to have the happy memories."

"It was all a lie Jane."

"I didn't want you to know that; once he was dead I didn't think you needed to know" Jane explains and Maura takes that all in.

"So what's wrong Jane?"

"Of all the people I've killed, even Hoyt I genuinely believed I was doing my job. I wasn't on the job when I killed Ian; I could have easily shot to disarm him and brought him home. The thing is I didn't want to. I murdered Ian, Maura. I didn't shoot him through the heart so he wouldn't suffer. I took dead aim right between his eyes and I wished him dead before I pulled that trigger. That's premeditated murder."

"Oh Jane" Maura is fighting tears. "I'm so sorry."

"The pure hate that was in me for what he did to you turned me into a murderer. How can I go back to being a cop when I know that person's inside of me?"

Jane takes along sip of her wine. Maura leans across and takes her hand.

"You listen to me Jane, the fact that you are processing this the way you are tells me that's exactly why you should go back to being a cop. You think about your actions, you analyse your decisions and you care about the outcomes for everyone involved in all situations. That takes a remarkable person."

Jane looks at Maura but doesn't say anything.

"Jane you know how I feel about killing; the same way you do. That's why I chose to do what I do but if I'd been in your shoes, I know I would have felt the same way and done the same thing."

"I don't know Maura?"

"Jane you're being too hard on yourself. They were extenuating circumstances and a terrible life threatening situation. Don't judge yourself on how you felt or what you did in that situation. It's abstract; remind yourself of what you do and who you are in our everyday world. Boston needs that person."

Jane looks at Maura "When did you get so perceptive Doctor Isles?" They both smile.

"I guess too much time locked up in a dark cell will do that to you."

Jane looks at Maura seriously, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I am and you?"

Jane smiles "thanks to you, I think I will be."

Maura and Jane sit and chat for long into the evening. At some point they shift into a comfortable silence and sit and finish the wine while soaking up the warmth of the fire. When Maura goes to say something she looks over at Jane who is fast asleep. She smiles, gets up and grabs the blanket. She puts it over Jane and kisses her forehead then heads up stairs to bed.

* * *

Six weeks have passed since Maura convinced Jane to go back to her job at Boston Homicide. In the last week she's been allowed off light duties and is fully back into her role with Korsack and Frost. They are delighted to have her back too. Cavanaugh couldn't be happier, his winning team, including Doctor Isles is back and Boston is a safer place because of them.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Angela and Maura are cooking. Constance is calling in this week. Jane is lying on the couch watching a game.

"Did Jane go on a date with Agent Morrissey last night" Angela asks Maura.

"Jane's not calling it a date; but they went out to dinner" Maura says cheekily.

Jane voice comes across the room "I can hear you two; stop talking about me."

Maura and Angela laugh. Just then Jane's phone starts to ring. "Rizzoli" she answers.

Maura's phone starts ringing to, "Doctor Isles!"

Before they both hang up they indicate they are on their way. Jane pulls herself up off the lounge and looks at Maura. "Come on murder calls."

Maura is taking off her apron; "Jane I have to change."

"You've got five minutes, get going."

"You have to change too; you're not changing in the car. Go and get your clothes and change in the bathroom like a normal person."

"OK… OK!"

Jane has changed and is standing by her mother as she potters waiting in frustration for Maura.

When Maura joins them she has on a classic suit; high heels and is perfectly made up.

"For crying out loud Maura we're going to a crime scene not the Boston Pops" Jane exclaims.

Maura looks confused "what?"

"Never mind, let's go. Bye Ma" Jane kisses her mother.

"Bye Angela" Maura adds.

"Good bye girls, have fun and stay safe" Angela shouts as the girls are already out the door.

Angela chuckles "my girls are back!"

THE END

**Authors notes:**

Thank you to everyone who has come on this journey with me. I'm quite proud of this story but I'm still keen to know your thoughts and feelings on this piece; good or bad, if you feel so inclined.


End file.
